


The Night Sky

by brudawgg



Series: ~Space Trash~ [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, There WILL be smut!, i had a thought of them looking at the night sky, kylux trash, kylux trash IM SORRY, night sky, space trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brudawgg/pseuds/brudawgg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux paced around just outside the ship, dissecting every piece of information about their current situation as he could. After five minutes he noticed something odd, and that was Kylo acting like nothing was wrong. While Hux paced back and forth, worrying nonstop, Kylo Ren lay in the grass, staring up at the night sky.</p>
<p>“What the Hell are you doing?” Snapped Hux, finally broken from his trance of pacing back and forth.</p>
<p>Kylo seemed to put some thought into his answer before responding with a small (very small) smile on his face, “Absolutely nothing.”<br/>---<br/>//Kylo Ren and General Hux are stranded on a planet, and take the time to look at the sky. The consequences are more than either were prepared to handle. //</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Moon

**Author's Note:**

> New Moon: New beginnings...
> 
> \---
> 
> I started this a couple days ago and finally finished it now!! It is 3:50 AM and I have class tomorrow.
> 
> Also, I haven't written a fic in forever, but this beautiful trash ship breathes life into me, so I had to write something.
> 
> I listened to various "kylux" playlists I've found on spotify while writing this. Bless those playlists.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Let the trash ship set sail~

_ New beginnings, fresh start, blank page _

 

The mission had been simple; touch ground, destroy the rebels, return to base. Those were their orders. Somewhere along the way though, something went wrong. General Hux did’t necessarily want to blame Kylo Ren, but it was far too easy.

Now they were stranded on this planet, alone, with a broken down ship that was barely good for shelter. They would have to make do. General Hux paced around just outside the ship, dissecting every piece of information about their current situation as he could. After five minutes he noticed something odd, and that was Kylo acting like nothing was wrong. While Hux paced back and forth, worrying nonstop, Kylo Ren lay in the grass, staring up at the night sky.

“What the _Hell_ are you _doing_?” Snapped Hux, finally broken from his trance of pacing back and forth.

Kylo seemed to put some thought into his answer before responding with a small (very small) smile on his face, “Absolutely nothing.”

This perplexed Hux more than he expected.

“ _Why?_ ” He asked, kneeling down, eyes narrowed in confusion.

Kylo shrugged, “How often do we get this chance to see something so...beautiful?”

Upon not being able to find a suitable response, Hux stared up at the night sky instead. This lead Kylo Ren to sigh, turning his head slightly towards the ginger general, giving him a sympathetic look. “In my opinion, it’s more satisfactory to lay down,” he said, giving the grass next to him a small pat.

Hesitantly – with a tight frown on his face – Hux lay down, joining Kyo in his view of the night sky. Above them the diamond lights twinkled, bringing peace to the blanket of darkness above them. They shone and sparkled in a way Hux had never noticed. Hux didn’t want to admit it, but it was beautiful. One of the more beautiful things he had seen.

And it didn’t hurt to have Kylo by his side, gazing up at the gorgeous night sky above them.

“Hm...” murmured Hux, “I _suppose_ it’s nice.” He said, watching the sky with a slight smile on his face, that despite Hux’s best efforts, Kylo couldn’t ignore. “I _suppose,_ ” he reemphasized.

Begrudgingly, Kylo turned his gaze back to the night sky, away from the freckled face of his general. As much as he hated it, he had to admit that Hux was just as beautiful as the twinkling sky above them, if not more so--

_Stop that_ , Kylo thought to himself, frowning. _Stop that immiediately._

He knew growing attached was the wrong thing to do, but no matter how many times he told himself that a day Kylo would find himself staring at the general for far too long, thinking about what he must feel like. What he must sound like pressed down into the sheets, crying out Kylo's name as he slammed into him--

There he went again.

Kylo’s thick eyebrows knitted together as he let out a frustrated sigh. This drew Hux’s attention away from the night sky to the young knights face.

“Are you finally realizing the gravity of our situation?” Hux asked, propping himself up on his elbows, enjoying the rare occasion to look down at Kylo instead of up to him.

“No, our situation is nothing of my concern. I’m sure Captain Phasma or Snoke will take care of it,” Kylo said, not looking away from the sky. He didn’t want to chance the general looking into his eyes and guessing exactly what he was thinking about.

Hux let out a disgruntled sound and went back to watching the sky, “We should get back into the ship, see if we can establish a connection of some sort.” No matter how...pleasing Kylo may be to look at, Hux could never forget his reckless behavior.

“Hux,” Kylo whispered in such a gentle tone that it caught Hux off guard, “don’t you ever just stop and appreciate anything?”

Hux frowned. Of course he appreciated things. Like how well a strategy played out when everyone followed their specific instructions, every piece of the puzzle falling into place until victory was achieved. That was a magnificent feeling. Or the way Kylo’s dark hair curled against his face and neck, just as unruly as the owner of the head the hair rested up. But he wouldn’t dare tell him _that_. Instead he replied, in a snippy manner, “Of course I do.”

Kylo slightly turned to look at Hux, his eyes gentler than Hux had ever seen. It frightened him more than anything.

“I don’t mean strategies, or victories or work. I just mean,” Kylo gestured vaguely to the sky above them, “this. The beauty. The worlds we see, or even destroy.”

Hux let himself relax back to the grass, arms stretched out beside him. He thought hard about that. He thought about his father, his strict rules and regulations — demanding focus from Hux at all times — never giving him a spare moment to enjoy anything. He remembered his mother, and how she always had this pained look in her eyes, as if she wanted to leave and take Hux from it all.

Hux tensed up, not enjoying his train of thought. He just stared up at the night sky, expression hardening at the thought of his father and then softening at his mothers. Kylo watched, entranced at the change, unsure what to make of it.

Laying like that with Hux, below the night sky, finally alone with no stormtroopers or captains around to scrutinize, Kylo felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. It caused him to roll on his side, and before he could completely register what he was doing, reach his large hands into Hux's perfect hair and press his lips to his.

Hux initially stiffened in response, caught off guard by the sudden kiss. After a second Kylo pulled slightly away, ready to breathe out some sort of excuse for what he had just done, until Hux grabbed Kylo's hair aggressively, pressing his lips hungrily against Kylo's.

Kylo let a slight moan escape as he bit at Hux's bottom lip. The general shifted the weight, rolling himself on top of the fearsome knight, smirking as Kylo gasped in shock. He tugged on Kylo's hair again, slipping his tongue into the others mouth, reveling in the way the knight groaned beneath him, arching his hips up to meet the generals.

Kylo Ren wrapped his long arms around General Hux pulling him closer to him, nipping at the crook of his neck pulling a gorgeous hiss from Hux. He wanted to hear more of those delicious sounds. Begging for him, yearning for him, Hux finally losing his oh-so-precious control. A small smirk graced Kylo’s lips as he thought of that, making his way up the generals neck and jaw, loving every small sound he made in response, until he had claimed his lips for his own again.

Hux’s hands roamed underneath the knights robes, mouth moving against Kylo’s, causing Kylo to let out a beautiful sigh, full of longing and a pain Hux couldn’t bear to wrap his mind around.

This seemed to snap Hux out of his trance. He slightly pulled away from Kylo's mouth, his own a thin line, considering what had just transpired. He looked down at Kylo’s face, slightly flushed, panting heavily.

“This was a mistake,” Hux whispered in a hoarse voice.

Kylo's expression darkened, “If you say so,” he said, his voice thick with arousal.

General Hux quickly stood, straightening his hair and uniform, before stalking back into the ship; leaving Kylo Ren where he had found him, laying in the grass staring up at the night sky. He no longer was really watching the sky, not anymore.

All he could see was Hux, briefly letting down his thick walls and for a split second and letting him in.


	2. Crescent Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crescent Moon: True intentions and hopes come to light.
> 
> Hux is trying to come to terms with that night, unsure what to make of it, the dreams, or how he's feeling about the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first: THANK YOU FOR THE KIND WORDS ON CHAPTER ONE it fueled me to get chapter two done!!
> 
> Two: So, I sat down and worked out this fic you guys! There should be at least eight chapters if I planned correctly. The lunar cycle has become my inspiration with this fic (along with the Kylux inspiration haha), if that makes any sense.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Crescent Moon

_ Intention, hopes, and wishes _

 

As the door slid shut behind General Hux it took everything within his power to not crumble to his knees. He knew Kylo was brash, but he surely didn’t expect _that_. Hux was able to handle the occasional overwhelming look the knight would throw his way, but that was just a bit too much for the general to handle. Leaning against the door, he ran a hand through his hair, self consciously smoothing it out.

Before Kylo Ren could walk through the doors behind him, Hux walked away quickly, hoping to establish contact with the Starkiller.

–-

It had been two weeks since Kylo Ren and Hux had lain together under the night sky. Hux had assumed he’d have to go out of his way to avoid the knight, but it turned out that Kylo Ren had that under control. Hux had only seen brief glimpses of the other man every so often; appearing briefly at a meeting, or on the bridge.

Realizing that Kylo Ren was avoiding _him_ made Hux feel a strange pain in his chest. He refused to acknowledge this. He especially refused to acknowledge the dreams. Most of the time it had just been a weird replay of that _blasted_ night. The stars above them, nestled in the night sky. Kylos hand in his hair, hesitant at first, and then hungry for more. Hux taking brief control.

And then that strange, heartbreaking sound from Kylo, followed by Hux scrambling to leave.

But...sometimes, instead of leaving, Hux stays. Instead of pushing Kylo away, he pulls him closer. Desperately wanting to do something to heal the damage done to the man under him. He feels Kylo groan under him, clawing at his clothes to get to the skin underneath. The knights draws his tongue along Hux’s throat, hands roaming up his body--

And then Hux bolts awake, gasping, drenched in sweat. Every time he’s simultaneously annoyed and aroused, hating that he seems to have little to no control over these dreams. He kicks the blankets off of him in a fit of anger and storms into the bathroom to shower, cursing Ren the entire time.

Needless to say, Hux was tired of the whole thing, and doing his damnedest not to consider what the whole thing even meant. Throughout the day he focused on his work, and despite the couple appearances, it was easy to not think about what had happened between him and Kylo Ren. After work hours were different, though. It was empty, and full of questions.

_Why did I let him kiss me? Why did I kiss back?_

_Why is he avoiding me so much? It’s all his damn fault anyway. Is he even avoiding me? Am I imagining it?_

_Why do I **care?**_

The last one burned the longest in his mind until he could finally fall asleep.

\---

One night, instead of wallowing in his own thoughts, Hux took to walking through the corridors. He didn’t have a destination, so much as a mission. Don’t think about Kylo Ren. After the fifth hallway, Hux was beginning to wonder why he thought this would be any better. He was still alone, the corridors were as empty as his room, his head was still running at a mile a minute, and Kylo Ren was still avoiding him. _And_ he was still upset about that.

Ready to just turn around and get back to his quarters where he could sulk in his room like a normal adult, he looked up to see where he was. Upon realizing he had aimlessly walked himself towards Kylo’s quarters, he let out an aggravated groan.

“Because of course I have,” he grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Hux was then greeted by the sound of doors sliding open, and the heavy footsteps of Kylo Ren exiting his room. It took all of the generals power to hold back another groan.

“I thought I sensed you,” Kylo remarked. Hux noted that he had opted to not wear his helmet when leaving the room.

“Oh, I see you’ve decided to grace me with your presence,” Hux snapped, hoping Kylo didn’t notice how bitter he sounded. Kylo gave Hux an odd look, one eyebrow slightly raised. Hux stood his ground, refusing to let his face show anything.

“Why, General,” Kylo smirked, stepping into Hux’s personal space, “have you missed me?”

“Don’t be absurd,” Hux said, a little too quickly, ignoring the urge to step back. He would stand his ground no matter how flustered the other man made him. “ _You’re_ the one going out of your way to avoid me over some stupid incident that was, might I add, _entirely your fault,_ ” he snapped, jabbing an angry finger at the knights chest, “So I, quite frankly, don’t want to listen to your snarky remarks!”

A look of annoyance flashed across Kylo’s face as his hand darted out to grab Hux’s wrist. Before Hux could properly respond, Kylo spun and slammed the General against the wall, slightly leaning down. His lips ghosted over Hux’s ear, who had to hold back a shudder.

“Well, you’re the one who keeps having all these...dreams,” Kylo growled into Hux’s ear, causing the ginger to freeze, “especially after acting as if you didn’t want it, so I don’t want to hear _anything_ from you.”

“I- I never said I didn’t--” Hux stopped short, realizing what he almost said. This was spinning out of control quickly. “Fuck, get off!” Hux yelled, shoving Kylo away from him.

Kylo backed off, hands up in the air in a form of mock surrender, his eyebrows slightly raised, seemingly thrown off by Hux’s outburst. His mouth was slightly agape before it changed into a knowing smirk that just made Hux even angrier.

“Where do you get off looking smug?” Hux snapped, breathing heavily. He dually noted that he wasn’t the only one, watching Kylos chest rise and fall. It was almost mesmerizing, which just served to fuel the fire. “You’re just some fool in a mask, where do you get off driving me so fucking crazy?”

The last thing he saw before yanking Kylo Ren in to press his mouth against his was the knights wide, shocked eyes. Hux was delighted. He’d finally thrown him off. It was high time. Not taking Kylos shock for granted, he pushed forward, trapping the other man between him and the wall. He smirked at the slight gasp the knight let slip out.

Kylo slipped his arms around Hux’s waist, coming to his senses now. He pulled back slightly, eyes darting from Hux’s dazed eyes down to his pale freckled throat, which happened to be his next target. Hux let his head fall back, letting a groan fall out as the younger man dragged his tongue along his throat. He wondered if he’d gotten that from the dream.

“Fuck, Kylo,” he breathed, reveling in how Kylo’s own breath hitched in response to hearing his name. He wanted more of that, so much more than he would ever care to admit. He reached his hand up, grabbing a fistful of Kylo’s dark hair, “Dammit, _yes_.”

And then the moment was shattered by the sound of hurried footsteps and Captain Phasma’s voice ringing down the hallway as she turned the corner, “What is going on over he-- oh _my_.” Phasma froze at the sight in front of her. General Hux in Kylo Ren’s arms – pressing him up against the wall no less – hands in the taller mans hair who seemed too preoccupied with the generals neck to care about the sudden intrusion.

Hux couldn’t stop the undignified yelp as he frantically pushed away from Kylo. “Get-- get off of me!” He sputtered, backing away from the knight, ignoring the amused look on his face. “I. You. Captain!” He turned on his heel away from Kylo to face Phasma, who was doing her best to not laugh at the flustered man.

“Is everything alright here, General?” She asked.

“Of course. I was just leaving, actually, if you’d be so kind as to accompany me.” He needed to get away from Kylo Ren, who hadn’t taken his piercing gaze off of him the entire time. Hux could feel the other mans desire burning into his back, threatening to pull Hux back in.

“Absolutely, sir,” Phasma walked over, falling in place behind Hux who was still avoiding Kylo Rens gaze. Phasma gave the knight a nod as she passed, “Ren.”

He nodded back, and responded with an absent minded, “Captain.” But his eyes never left Hux’s retreating form.

Once they were a sufficient distance, several hallways away, Phasma stated, “So. Kylo Ren.”

“Shut up,” Hux snapped.

“I’m not judging, General. I’m just saying. _Kylo. Ren._ ”

Hux let out a long sigh, “Yes, I’m well aware. It was nothing, Phasma. Merely an accident.”

“Hm. Was the last time an accident too?”

Hux came to an abrupt halt. “What are you talking about?” He asked, turning to face her, “How do you even know...”

Phasma cocked her head. “Relax, sir. It’s not as if I have evidence. I’d just assumed this wasn’t the first...encounter,” She seemed to choose her wording carefully.

Hux breathed out through his nose, feeling an immense amount of regret. He should have stayed in his room. “Phasma, I have to ask you to keep quiet about,” he waved his hand vaguely, “this. Please.”

The captain removed her helmet, revealing her blonde cropped hair, giving Hux an almost baffled, kind look. “Of course, sir. Your business is your own,” she said, with the same amount of kindness in her voice that Hux saw in her eyes, “But I must say. I’m not _entirely_ sure what the Supreme Leader will think about you playing around with his favorite toy. Just...” she shrugged, “Be careful.”

Hux bristled at the comparison of Kylo Ren to a toy, especially Snoke’s toy, “He’s not a toy,” he hissed through his teeth. He knew Phasma was right, he needed to be careful.

“Sir?” Phasma said, eyebrows raised.

Hux shook his head, “Nothing. I can see myself the rest of the way. Good night, Captain.” He paused for a moment, and then genuinely whispered, “And thank you.”

“Don’t mention it, sir,” Phasma said, slipping her helmet back on, and saluting the general, “Good night to you as well.”

When Hux was finally back in his room, he sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands. He could still feel Kylo’s arms around him, mouth against his. His fingers touched his lips, frowning. This whole situation was spiraling out of his control fast, and he wasn’t quite sure what to do to contain it. He fell backwards onto the bed, arms spread out at his sides.

“You _fool_ ,” Hux whispered to the empty room, eyes shut in despair. He was doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Plan: At LEAST one chapter a week. I also have school though, so please be kind. I'm a graphic design student in my last year. I'm so close.
> 
> Also Phasma HAD to come around, for I am madly in love with her. If anyone creates a universe bending machine that can deliver me to Captain Phasma, hit me up right away.
> 
> [join me on my tumblr!! its full of top quality trash](http://beckybruford.tumblr.com) (which of course includes kylux)
> 
> Thanks for reading! <33


	3. 1st Quarter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st Quarter: Challenges and decision are made, action is taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE: I'm sorry for the huge delay! School started back up and I was struggling with how I wanted this whole chapter to go.
> 
> TWO: I have never actually posted anything smutty, be gentle
> 
> Sorry again for the delay!

 

1st Quarter

_Challenges, decisions, action._

 

The following three days were beyond frustrating for Kylo Ren. The map to Luke Skywalker still hadn’t been found, and General Hux was infuriatingly confusing. One day it’s not a good idea, the next he’s pushing him against a wall? What was that? And now the general had the audacity to avoid him. Whenever he’d enter a room Hux seemed to have found a reason to either leave or he would just act as if he hadn’t noticed the knight. 

Phasma, he noticed, was acting even more smug than usual.

It was all infuriating.

Kylo Ren paced around the empty control room, his agitation growing by the second. It built up in the pit of his stomach, the rage threatening to boil over.

_Who does he think he is?_

He tried to take a calming breath, wanting to silence the conflicting feelings within him, but all he could find was more anger. More fear. More confusion, tearing him in different directions, as if he had a choice in this wretched path.

He cried out, enraged, his cracked lightsaber crackling to life. Kylo Ren lashed out, lightsaber tearing through the metal, sparks flying past him. He focused on the destruction, releasing the built up rage and confusion on the panel. Once it was sufficiently torn to pieces, Kylo stood there, panting behind his mask.

Kylo turned off his lightsaber, absently staring at the destroyed console. Every time, it was always the same. He felt relieved when letting the anger flow through him, almost empowered at the strength he felt ripping through the obstacles in his way. He felt the raw energy of his hatred coursing through his veins, whispering to him promises of whats to come. But once it was all said and done? Kylo felt the same as before the outburst.

Empty, alone, and self-loathing.

\---

This was absolutely unbelievable. An _entire_ control panel lost to the temper tantrums of Kylo Ren. Hux had avoided him enough. He refused to let the blasted knight destroy his ship in the name of the Force or _whatever_ it was Kylo destroyed things for.

Upon being informed of his whereabouts, Hux marched towards Kylo’s room, slightly wishing he didn’t have to do this. He didn’t want to have the first conversation with Kylo Ren since the other night on the knights own turf, but he supposed he had no choice, lest the ship lose another console.

“Kylo Ren!” he barked, slamming his fist on the door, “We need to talk.”

The door slid open before him, surprising the general. He hadn’t expected it to be that easy to get in. Nevertheless, Hux strode in angrily, the door sliding shut behind him. In front of him, staring out the window with his back to Hux, was Kylo Ren. Unlike his last encounter alone with the man, his mask was on.

Before he could stop himself, General Hux snarled, “Take that ridiculous thing off.” He wasn’t sure why it mattered, he just knew he wanted the mask off and out of the way. It almost felt like Kylo had an upper hand with it on, able to conceal his face and even his true voice from the world.

Kylo Ren gave a slight look over his shoulder, glancing at the general as if he had just noticed him. After looking away he gave a simple, curt, “No.”

“Why not?” Snapped Hux, “Are you afraid? Scared I’ll figure out what’s going on in that head of yours?” He teased, eyes suddenly darkening, “Well don’t worry, I’ve found that you’re incredibly impossible to understand.”

“Funny,” Kylo Ren said. The voice distortion the mask brought to the table only served to annoy Hux more. Slowly though, to his relief, Kylo reached up and removed his mask. He slammed it down on its stand next to him, whirling around to face the general. With Kylo Ren’s gaze on him, the backdrop of the twinkling sky behind him illuminating his beauty, Hux felt his breath caught in his throat. With Ren’s delicate curls grazng the curve of his neck, dark eyes wild with fury, Hux hated how beautiful he found the other man.

“What do you want, General?” Kylo Ren said, venom dripping from his voice.

“I want to know why you feel the need to walk around destroying my ship,” the General snapped, eyes narrowed.

Kylo Ren turned slightly back towards the window, his side facing the general, clearly avoiding the others eyes, “I don’t appreciate mixed signals.”

“Ex _cuse_ me?” Hux said, incredulous.

“You heard me,” Kylo’s head whipped back around to face Hux, “First you claim it was a mistake, then you come onto me and _then_ you avoid me as if it was my fault,” he made a disgusted, irritated noise, “And meanwhile you throw all of these dreams at me all while you continue to claim innocence!”

“Well,” Hux clenched his fists,” Maybe you should try staying the fuck out of my head,” he hissed, taking a step forward.

Kylo barked out a laugh, “As if I have to go searching?” He sneered, “Don’t be ridiculous, Hux. You practically broadcast your dreams to me! It’s like you want me to see them. See _you._ Wanting me, begging for my touch--”

Hux swung out his fist in retaliation. Normally he wouldn’t stoop to such violence, lashing out like a child, but Kylo Ren was the single most irritating thing he had ever dealt with.

To Hux, Kylo Ren brought out the worst in him.

Kylo dodged backwards with ease, his taunt cut off, replaced by a smirk. Before Hux could take another swing, Kylo flicked his hand, slamming the ginger into the wall by the window; his great coat flying off, now a crumpled mess on the floor. Hux went to complain but was met with the Force slightly pressed against his throat. Taking a swift step forward, Kylo smirked at the defiant look Hux gave him, trying to act as if he wasn’t bothered in the slightest.

“Tsk, tsk General,” Kylo chuckled darkly, stepping closer to Hux, hand held out in concentration, “You should know better than that.” Watching Hux gaze defiantly in response, Kylo Ren finally closed the distance between the two. Letting the Force fall away from Hux’s throat, he quickly replaced it with his own hand. He leaned down to let his lips brush against the generals ear, loving the slight shudder it drew from the other man.

“As I was saying,” He whispered, nipping at Hux’s ear drawing out another shudder, “You clearly want something out of this, and I’ve grown tired of this game. It’s your move _,_ General.”

Hux tensed up at this, almost forgetting how to breathe. He could barely _think_ with Kylo Rens tongue running up his damn neck how could he be expected to _breathe?_

“Well, General?” He heard Kylo breathe in his ear.

Enough was enough.

Hux reached his hands into Kylos hair, pulling his face to his, lips crashing against the others. Kylo groaned into the kiss, his slight hold on Huxs throat weakening. He felt Huxs hands slip away from his hair, both hands reaching up to rest on Kylos chest. But to Kylo’s surprise Hux shoved him back, hooking his leg behind the others, causing the knight to lose all balance and go crashing to the floor. Not sparing a second, Hux threw himself on top of the baffled Kylo, a victorious smirk on his face as he straddled Kylos hips.

“Checkmate,” He said, his hand sliding around Kylos throat now.

“Hardly,” Kylo responded in a half-whisper, breathless from the sight of the freckled man above him. The slim hand on his throat tightened at the comment. Hux leaned closer, trying to ignore how much he enjoyed the friction between the two mens hips when he did that.

“We’ll see about that,” he breathed against Kylo Ren’s lips before pressing his mouth to his. Kylo’s mouth opened with a sigh, his arms snaking around the Generals waist, noting how small it really felt underneath the layers. He wondered if he always wore that ridiculous coat to seem larger, more intimidating. This caused him to chuckle against Huxs mouth, who drew back, eyebrows furrowed. 

“What exactly is so funny?” Hux said, face inches from Kylos as he studied his face.

“Your need to imitate dominance over any situation,” Kylo teased.

Hux frowned at him, “Shut _up,_ ” he growled, pressing his lips against Kylos with more force this time, biting at his bottom lip. Kylo moaned into the kiss, reveling in the rough treatment. They both tasted the blood as each pulled the other closer. Hux’s hand drifted from Kylos throat to his hair again, giving a sharp tug on it, causing the knight below him to gasp. He took this chance to slip his tongue in, desperately wanting to taste the other man while simultaneously hating himself for wanting it.

And then the whole world shifted for Hux as he was thrown off Kylo Ren onto the bed behind them. He crashed into the sheets and pillows, ready to snap at Kylo for once again using the damn Force on him before he’d even hit the bed. But before he could say or do anything, Kylo was on top of him, chuckling, grinding his hips against the generals. Huxs head fell back, groaning at the feeling, hips twitching up to meet the friction. His eyes snapped open at Kylo ripping his shirt.

“Are you _kidding_ me?” He snapped, staring down at his ruined shirt. He had others but _still._

“Oh, hush, Hux,” Kylo said, pushing the shirt off the ginger. Hux opted to help remove his under shirt, fearing the same destruction would fall upon it, and then moved to help Kylo remove his ridiculous layers. He felt the knight tense up, eliciting a snort from the general.

“Kylo Ren,” he mocked, “Are you... _nervous_ about disrobing?”

 _“_ N- _No,_ ” Kylo said, feeling the heat creep up into his face.

“You _are._ ” Hux’s eyebrows shot up, baffled at the realization that Kylo Ren, master of the Knights of Ren, was nervous about undressing in front of him.

“I’m not,” Kylo growled, defiantly throwing his cowl to the ground. Hux watched with a slight smirk on his face as Kylo shed his layers, growing angrier by the second at Huxs stupid smirk, taunting him. Throwing his undershirt and gloves on the rest of the pile of his clothes, he was left in his pants, much like Hux. They stayed like that for a second, Kylo breathing heavily from a mixture of anger and arousal, Hux continuing with that smirk that made Kylo feel horribly angry and teased.

“Oh, so you’re nervous about touching me now?” Hux asked, eyebrow raised, mocking Kylo.

Kylo was incredibly close to strangling the man beneath him, fingers twitching at his sides, until Hux sat up, running his hands up Kylo Rens chest, causing him to freeze as Hux leaned in.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help,” Hux whispered, his breath ghosting over Kylos ear. He bit Kylos neck while tugging sharply at his hair, his other hand gripping the younger mans waist. Kylo sighed, leaning into the generals grip, letting his head be pulled back. There was the rational side of Hux that was sounding the alarm to get out of this situation he was further digging himself into, that getting in bed with the emotionally unstable Kylo Ren was an all around bad idea any day of the week.

But he persisted, nipping at Kylos neck again before claiming his lips in a hungry kiss. Kylo grabbed ahold of Huxs hips then, yanking him closer, drawing a chuckle from Hux.

“See?” He whispered, lips just barely pulled away from Kylos. He was only slightly mocking him. “That wasn’t so hard.”

Kylo surged forward, fighting for the dominance now. He slid his hands down Huxs thighs, gripped them, and then promptly flipped Hux onto his back. Hux let out a startled noise as Kylo Ren grabbed ahold of Huxs pants and yanked them down; opening his mouth to say something snarky, but was instead cut off by the choked sound that came from him as Kylo Ren took him into his mouth.

“Oh--” he gasped, hand tangling itself in Kylos hair again. He could feel the heat creeping into his face as Kylo Rens tongue swirled around the head, hand gripping the shaft. Truly, Hux didn’t expect this. Kylo ran his tongue down from the tip to the base, eyes flicking up to turn his heavy gaze on Hux; whose breath hitched in his throat at the sight of Kylo Ren between his legs, and from the looks of it, _enjoying_ himself. Kylo slipped his mouth back over Hux’s fully erect member, the taste of precome on his tongue.

“Kylo,” Hux rasped, “stop. Stop or I’ll--” He groaned, hips bucking up into Kylos mouth. He tugged on Kylo’s hair, panting. “ _Stop it_ , I don’t want to come this way,” He gasped, “I want you inside of me.”

At this, Kylo froze, pulling back from Hux’s dick, tongue darting out to lick his lips. Hux himself faltered, shocked he had actually said those words out loud.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Kylo asked with a slight tilt of his head, feigning ignorance.

“You heard me,” Hux growled, his grip on Kylo’s hair tightening as he yanked him closer up to his eye level.

“Mmm, I don’t know,” Kylo let himself be pulled up, his body over top of Hux’s now, giving him a generous view of the general. The sight was incredible to Kylo, the general panting below him, lips slightly swollen, defiance in his eyes. He looked like such a beautiful mess right now. “I think you’ll have to repeat yourself,” He whispered, staring into Hux’s eyes, daring him to back down.

Kylo smirked, letting his hand slide down between Hux’s legs to squeeze, causing Hux to let out a ragged breath. “Well?” Kylo hissed. 

“Dammit, Kylo,” He gasped, head thrown back, desperately wanting to avoid eye contact, “I want your _dick_ inside of me, is that good enough for you?”

 “Perfect,” Kylo growled, and then took Huxs mouth for his own, his finger trailing down Hux’s side until he reached his ass, which he then took into his hand. He begrudgingly pulled away, standing off the bed to remove his remaining clothing. 

Hux took in the sight of a fully naked Kylo Ren. The broad shoulders that led into a muscular chest. His waist was thin, but just below the waist was his...rather formidable member.

“Well then,” Hux breathed, eyebrows raised. 

“What?” Kylo asked, a blush creeping across his face, seeming to be embarassed, unsure of what to make of Hux’s reaction.

Hux was about to take the chance to mock him for this, but for once decided that maybe it wasn’t worth it – just this once. Instead he shook his head, reaching out to Kylo Ren to tug him back onto the bed. Kylo continued to wear that slightly embarrassed now slowly growing worried look.

“What?” He repeated stupidly -– he didn’t know what else to say –- avoiding Huxs gaze. 

Hux snarled, grabbing Kylo roughly by the chin to look him in the eyes, “Nothing, you ridiculous boy. I just wasn’t expecting you to be so,” he glanced down between Kylos legs and then back up, “large.” He arched his hips, rubbing their cocks together, refusing to break eye contact as Kylo groaned.

“Now, shut _up_ and fuck me.”

That seemed to get him going. Quickly, Kylo flicked the bedside table drawer open with the Force and caught the bottle of lube he had called to him, Hux’s hand falling away from his chin. He dipped his fingers in, glancing over at Hux. Before he could say anything else Hux might find stupid, Kylo tossed the jar on the bed, and pressed his fingers into Hux’s entrance, ready to lose it right then and there from the sounds that came out of Huxs mouth. Desperate gasps and delicate moans fell from his lips as Kylo worked him open, savoring every moment of it. He crooked his fingers, drawing a particularly ragged gasp from the general.

 Kylo Ren raised his eyebrows, and repeated the motion, pleased to hear Hux let out a groan. He slid another finger in, his spare arm propping him up above Hux, watching him writhe beneath him.

 “The Hell are you waiting for?” Hux gasped out as angrily as possible, impatient.

Chuckling, Kylo withdrew his fingers while Hux held back the gasp that dared to slip out. The knight grabbed the lube and promptly slicked up his member, staring down at Hux with that fucking gaze again. That heavy, longing, satisfied gaze that Hux still couldn’t fully wrap his head around. He tried to ignore it.

Grabbing ahold of Huxs lower thighs, he spread them open, positioning himself. With one last glance at the general –- splayed out before him, ready for Kylo –- he slid in. 

A low moan escaped from his lips, mirroring Huxs own choked groan. Huxs head fell back, mouth open, gasping. He was grateful that Kylo seemed to be giving him time to adjust, feeling the grip on his thighs tighten probably (hopefully) bruising him.

“Are you,” Kylo swallowed, taking a shaky breath, “are you okay?”

Hux sneered at the question, wrapping his legs around Kylos waist, pulling him in deeper.

Kylo moaned, sliding his hands up the generals thighs and around his waist, unable to hold back any longer. He began to rock into the man below him, watching as Hux let the sounds fall again, moaning for more, back arching. Leaning in closer, Kylo to bit down on the crook of Huxs neck.

Hux wished he could have stopped the almost purr like sound that came out of him. That couldn’t have _possibly_ been him.

But it must’ve been, because it definitely wasn’t Kylo, who was spurned on by the noise and picking up speed.

Hux had other plans though.

He wrapped his arms around Kylo Rens shoulders, and rolled, pinning the knight beneath him once again. Hux hummed in approval, grinding his ass down on Kylos cock, smirking at the desperate moans coming from Kylo. He began to ride him, drawing out moan after moan from Kylo, and many more from himself. Hux begrudgingly admitted to himself that he just might enjoy Kylo Ren like this; underneath him, gasping and moaning for more of him.

Dragging his nails down Kylo’s chest, Hux marveled at the thin lines of blood that cropped up. He decided he liked _that_ too.

Kylo then let out a shaky breath, gripping Huxs waist again.

“Hu-” He moaned, his grip tightening, “Hux, I’m gonna-”

Hux cut Kylo off by yanking his head back and pressing his lips against the others, pulling back slightly to hiss, “Then do _it._ ”

Kylo Ren growled, closing the small distance between the twos lips again while wrapping his arms around Huxs waist, taking back some control. He angled his hips up slightly to slam into the smaller man, who still kept his hold on Kylos hair, gasping into his ear. Kylo was amazed by how quickly Hux seemed to go from exudg dominance to this gasping, submissive man in his arms.

But he certainly enjoyed it.

And then Hux came, whimpering Kylo’s name in his ear, clinging to him for dear life. That sent Kylo over the edge, groaning as he finished biting Huxs neck again to stifle the sound.

They lay like that for a while, both gasping for air, trying to ignore what just happened between them. Once he caught his breath Hux slid his hand out of Kylos hair, sitting up slowly. Before getting up all the way though he took a second to take in the sight of Kylo Ren beneath him, his stomach covered in his come, bottom lip bruised and swollen. He smirked, satisfied despite the fact that he knew this had been a horrible mistake, and slid off Kylo.

Kylo watched him walk into the bathroom and then heard the sound of the sink.

“What are you-” He began to ask before Hux chucked a wet towel at him, smacking him in the chest.

“Clean yourself up,” Hux said from the bathroom.

Kylo rolled his eyes, but was nonetheless grateful. He would never admit that though. Instead he wiped off his stomach and dropped the towel on the floor.

Hux emerged from the bathroom, and upon spotting the towel on the floor made a disgusted noise. Kylo chuckled, propping himself up on his arms, watching as Hux tugged on his clothes. He waited for him to get to the ruined shirt, and shot him an unapologetic smirk. Hux glared, snatching up his great coat from the floor, scrunching his nose up at the wrinkles he could already spot.

Draping the coat over his shoulders, Hux looked over at the still-naked Kylo.

“Let me guess,” Kylo said, eyebrow raised, “This was a mistake, right?”

“Don’t mock me,” Hux snapped, “Of course this was a mistake. And a huge one at that, you mark my words, Kylo Ren. This won’t be happening again.”

Kylo chuckled at Hux, amused by how vehemently he’d deny this, whatever it was. “Whatever you say, General,” he called after Hux as the door slid shut behind him.

Once he returned to his quarters, Hux wished he could have slammed the door behind him. He was annoyed at his lack of self control and Kylo’s insufferable attitude. After a quick shower, viciously trying to scrub the scent of Kylo Ren off of him, Hux lay in his bed, only slightly wishing he wasn’t alone.

He rolled onto his side, pulling up the covers around himself.

Hux would never admit it – he wouldn’t admit a lot of things it seemed – but he would have rather been executed by blaster rifle before admitting this, but for the first night since that damn starry night, Hux slept a peaceful, partially dreamless sleep, not waking until his alarm deemed him ready to do so.

Only one dream slipped in that night; in it Hux lay next to Kylo in a grassy field, his hand in the others, feeling insufferably content beneath that cursed sky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are appreciated!
> 
> Feel free to come talk to me on [my tumblr!](http://beckybruford.tumblr.com) It's full of garbage.


	4. Gibbous Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adjust, refine, edit.

Gibbous Moon

_Adjust, refine, edit_

 

            To each mans surprise, over the next few days, neither seemed to back down – refusing to avoid the other – unlike the last two encounters. To Hux, when Kylo Ren stalked in and stood a bit too close to him, he took it as a challenge – refusing to budge from his spot until absolutely necessary.  Although Hux masked it well enough, Kylo Ren could feel how uncomfortable the smaller man was; but he could also feel the defiance that Hux never seemed to relinquish.

            Well, almost never.

            Either way though, Kylo was just pleased Hux wasn’t trying to avoid him anymore.

            Hux was only pleased when Kylo Ren would be the first to walk away, feeling as if he won some small battle in this strange war. He swore not to go back to that room. He would not get caught up in Kylo Ren’s ridiculous whirlwind of a life.

             Despite all this though, after three days of aggressively not avoiding Kylo Ren – as if that would make this all any better – he found himself outside the knight’s bedroom door. Again. Except this time he didn’t have a broken control console to yell about. The only real reason he had was ‘ _I can’t stop thinking about you and I’m **very** pissed off about it_ ’ which was, as far as Hux was concerned, not a good enough reason to make a fool of himself.

            ‘ _So why are you here then, Hux? If not to make a fool of yourself.’_

            He took a deep breath, and exhaled through his nose, beginning to pace back and forth in front of Kylo Ren’s quarters. So what if he couldn’t stop thinking about the other night? That was perfectly normal for an adult male such as himself who had, up until recently, denied himself these frivolous pleasures.

            Wasn’t it? 

            He groaned, leaning against the wall, head in his hands. This was ridiculous. Hux didn’t want to consider what his father would think of this situation, but it was hard not to. It was especially hard not to hear that baritone voice full of disapproval, his fathers scathing eyes looking him over in disgust.

Arms crossed protectively over his chest, Hux shook his head, as if that would clear his head of this nonsense. It was time, Hux decided, to get ahold of himself before he completely lost it.

            “Hux?” 

            His eyes snapped open to see Kylo Ren in front of him, unmasked, leaning against the doorway into his room. Unlike Hux _he_ didn’t seem to be spiraling out of control at all. The only thing wrong was his furrowed brow, and his eyes which were looking at Hux with far too much concern for his liking.

            It took Hux several seconds to realize Kylo was saying something else.

            “What was that?” Hux asked, feeling more ridiculous than before. He had been staring at Kylo that whole time without hearing a single word. Preposterous.  

            An eyebrow raised, Kylo Ren repeated a tad slower, “I said, are you alright?” 

            Hux tensed up, back straightening, his arms falling to his sides with his fists clenched. “Of course I’m _fine,_ ” he sneered, “I don’t need you checking on me.”

             “You’re the one standing outside _my_ room, General,” Kylo paused, as if considering a thought. “You seem to do that a lot lately.

            Hux glared at Kylo, pushing himself off the wall. He wouldn’t be antagonized, not this time. If anyone was going to break next, it would be the knight. Without another word, Hux turned on his heel, and stormed off trying hard to ignore the smug look on the other mans face.

\-- 

            On the fifth day, Kylo Ren destroyed another console. When the news reached Hux, he remained calm, seeing this as another attempt to draw him out. He would not be so easily tricked, he promised himself, choosing to quietly fill out the paperwork for a new console rather than storm over to yell at the knight again like a child.

            As he was finishing up the paperwork at the desk in his quarters, he heard a loud banging on his door. Slowly, he looked up from the paperwork towards his door, frowning at the noise. Hux was no fool, he was well aware who was on the other side of that door.

            Well, Hux decided, if he was going to have to deal with Kylo Ren he was going to take his sweet time. As Kylo Ren grew more and more agitated, Hux sent out the last of the digital paperwork and set the hard copy paper work in a folder on his desk. Carefully he set his datapad in its proper place, taking great pleasure in the sound of Kylo Ren banging on his door, reveling in the other mans irritation.  

            ‘ _Good,’_ Hux thought to himself, with a smirk on his face, ‘ _Serves him right.’_

             Just as Hux was finally about to allow Kylo Ren access, the door made a pitiful, sputtering sound before sparks flew off the access panel. Then, Hux watched as Kylo Ren Forced his door open, most likely – no, _definitely_ breaking it in the process.

            “Why must you destroy absolutely _everything_ in your presence?” Hux groaned, exasperated and far too tired to yell at this point, “Honestly, Kylo, do you have no patience?”

            “You took your time,” Kylo Ren spat, storming into Hux’s room, shutting the door with a wave of his hand. Hux could already see the amount of paperwork he’d have to fill out for this one. An entire new door, absolutely incredible.

            “Doesn’t the Supreme Leader teach you anything about patience, or does he just teach you to break everything on my ship?”

            Kylo Ren removed his mask, turning his fiery, angry gaze onto Hux, “Are you questioning the Supreme Leader? When your men are the ones who still can’t locate a simple map?”

            “Oh for the love of—” Hux shook his head, a bitter laugh slipping out, “Is that what this is all about? The _map_ to the decrepit old Jedi?" 

            “Oh, I’m sorry, General. Did you think it was about you?” Kylo said, an amused look on his face.

            Hux frowned, not caring that while those were his initial thoughts, he did not appreciate being mocked.

            Kylo laughed this time, now the one to shake his head as well, “You know something, Hux? You’re ridiculous. I don’t think even you know what you want sometimes.”

            “Is that so?”

            “Of course it is. If you knew what you wanted you wouldn’t be standing around outside my room at strange hours, freaking out. You,” he said, “are a coward.”

            Hux barked out a laugh, “You are astounding, you know that? You not only barge into my room, you completely destroy my door and then proceed to tell _me_ that I’m a coward? And then you have the audacity to tell me I don’t know what I want?” He took a step forward, almost causing Kylo Ren to back up, but the knight stood his ground, his helmet tucked neatly under his arm as he glared down at the smaller man 

            “You think I don’t _know_ what I want?” Hux whispered, taking another step towards Kylo, now toe to toe with him, “The entire problem, you complete fool, is that I _do_ know what I want. I know exactly what I want, and I _hate it_.” He hissed the last two words, watching as Kylo’s eyes, went from angry, to confused.

            “Well then, General,” Kylo Ren said, suddenly nervous, “what do you want?”

            “Someone help me,” Hux whispered, grabbing ahold of the taller man, “I want _you.”_

And before Hux could stop himself he yanked the taller man in for a kiss, for once letting himself plunge headfirst into the chaos.

\--- 

            Kylo Ren was at a loss when those words came out, lost in a strange sense of euphoria. No one had ever wanted Kylo Ren in this way.

            Hux didn’t know it, but Kylo fell in headfirst too.

\---

            For the next couple weeks, it was a strange sort of bliss for the two men. Although after every encounter, Hux would continue to swear it was the last time. Kylo Ren understood it was the one thing making Hux feel in control over the whole thing, so he would play along, not wanting to shatter the fragile illusion they had going on.

             He could easily pretend Hux wouldn’t come back knowing it was all some silly ruse for Hux. He could handle that, making Hux feel safer.

            Kylo Ren knew this entire ordeal was a problem, he was no fool. But he could live in ignorance until being ripped away from it. Hadn’t he earned that much in this Force forsaken life? 

            He wasn’t sure.

\---

            One particular night they were together, as Kylo Ren cried out finishing inside of Hux, followed by small whimpers, he noticed Hux gaping at him. His bruised lips slightly open, his eyes clouded with something Kylo couldn’t quite place. 

            “You’re so beautiful,” Hux breathed, staring up at at the other man, running a slim finger down Kylo’s jawline.

            Kylo smiled sadly down at Hux, “Careful, General,” he warned, “Don’t want to go getting all sentimental, now do we?”

            Hux then surprised the Force sensitive man by suddenly pulling him closer to him, burying his face in the crook of Kylo’s neck. “Shut up,” Hux whispered, hating how gentle that came out, “just…shut up.”

            Kylo let himself be pulled in, curling around the smaller man.

            They fell asleep like that, each enveloped in the other, both desperately ignoring the danger that was bound to loom on the horizon.

            It was the fist time Hux didn’t swear it would be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up a bit shorter than intended, but I promise that means the next one is coming up even sooner!! Thank you for all positive comments~
> 
> [check out my tumblr!! full of top quality trash](http://beckybruford.tumblr.com)


	5. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signed, sealed, and stamped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has been brutal my friends! I'm sorry again about the delay, I finally finished this chapter at 7 AM this morning then promptly passed out and fixed it up in the afternoon.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

 

Chapter 5: Full Moon

_Signed, sealed, and stamped._

 

_\---_

 

When Kylo Ren awoke, he was still wrapped around Hux, his lips in the mans orange hair. A part of him knew he needed to untangle himself from this and get back to his own quarters, but instead he pulled the general closer, moving only to nuzzle his neck, knowing this couldn’t possibly last forever.                    

But he desperately wanted it to. He’d never known this in his life, this level of comfort in another person. The closest thing to this had been Ben Solo’s parents, and that was another lifetime. A different person. 

Eventually the time inevitably came for the general to pull away, the warmth fading all too quickly. Kylo looked up at Hux, realizing how disheveled the other mans hair had become – a stark contrast to his usual neat look. It made him smile, reaching up to run a hand through it before the general was fully out of his reach.

“I like your hair like this,” Kylo murmured. 

Hux stared down at him and then snorted, “Who’s the one getting sentimental now?” He then ran his own hand through his hair, trying to straighten it. “Besides, my hair is an absolute mess right now,” he muttered. 

Kylo Ren laughed then, falling back on the pillows. He had always known Hux took his appearance seriously, but it was far too amusing to see it up close and personal.           

Hearing Kylo Ren laugh like that, an actually _joyful_ sound, made Hux’s breath momentarily catch in his throat. Even if the laugh was directed at _him._

“Stop laughing at me,” Hux said with a glare once he had composed himself. 

“I’m not laughing at you.”

“Yes, you are,” Hux huffed, climbing out of bed.

“I’m not,” Kylo insisted, sitting up right, “ _Hux.”_

Hux threw his arms up, heading towards his bathroom, “No, you’re fine. Laugh away!”

Kylo Ren almost couldn’t believe how embarrassed the general was, storming off like that. He refused to let this continue, and with a wave of his hand, pulled Hux back towards the bed. The ginger cried out, as he flew backwards through the air, crashing back into bed.

“Dammit, Kylo!” He shouted, attempting to sit up, “I don’t know what makes you think it’s okay to do that—“

“Shh,” Kylo whispered, wrapping his arms around Hux, pulling him close, “stop.”

And he didn’t say it like a command, it was a request. It made Hux remain still, letting the larger man hold him. He knew it was time to get ready, it had been time to get ready for twenty minutes, but it had already been near impossible to pull himself away from Kylo Ren the first time.

“I wasn’t laughing at you,” Kylo Ren whispered into Hux’s hair, “I promise.”

Hux shut his eyes, slightly relaxing into the other mans hold.

“Sure, Kylo,” he sighed, trying to muster up the will to pull himself free once again, “whatever you say.”

_“Hux.”_

“You laugh at me all the time, Kylo, please don’t pretend you don’t,” said Hux, “You’ve laughed when a mission fails and I’m the one who looks bad, you’ve laughed at the thought of me being in command of this ship, and now you laugh at my _hair_. I’m clearly one big giant cosmic joke, especially to you.”

Kylo then pulled away from Hux, taking away the warmth consequently. Hux almost complained, but then Kylo was over top of him, arms on either side of Huxs head, Kylo staring down at him with a tight frown on his face. His eyes were full of mixed emotions giving Hux that same damn gentle look he’d been giving him since the first night.

It was getting harder and harder to ignore that look.

“Is that what you think?” Kylo whispered.

Hux’s mouth felt dry, “What?” He suddenly couldn’t recall the conversation as he gazed up at Kylo, slowly feeling himself slip.

“That you’re some big joke to me. Is that what you think?” Kylo’s gaze flickered from Hux’s eyes to his small mouth and back up again, “You really think _this_ is all a _joke?_ ”

Hux turned his head slightly, unable to take that heavy look anymore. That gaze carried far too much for Hux to ever fully wrap his head around.

“I—“ Hux began, abruptly cut off by Kylo grabbing ahold of his chin, forcing Hux to look back to Kylo.

“ _Stop_ looking away, Hux,” Kylo said, eyes narrowed for a second, “Answer me. Is this a joke? Is it funny?”

Hux could feel all the alarms going off, realizing it was now or never: disentangle himself from this hurricane of chaos called Kylo Ren, or let it consume him. He wanted to fight against it all, against the pull towards Kylo Ren.

But it was so hard to fight when he was staring the problem right in the face, so close he could kiss the damn problem.

“I don’t—“ Hux whispered, unable to be any louder, “I don’t think this is a joke. I obviously don’t find this funny. Trust me, Kylo, nothing about this is funny to me. Do you know what this is to me, Kylo? It’s _pain,_ because I know I can’t win.” 

Kylo was silent for a few moments, the only sound heard in the room was Hux’s heavy breathing. 

“I don’t think I can win either,” Kylo said quietly, his hands sliding away from Huxs chin to rest on his cheek. Hux couldn’t stop from leaning into the soft caress, drawing out a sad smile from Kylo, “At least together we’ll fall.”

Hux shut his eyes then, feeling himself stumble even farther in, trying to take a steady breath. For such an impulsive, violent, dark man, Kylo Ren could be horribly gentle at times when it came to Hux, who at this point wished for violence. He could handle violence, not this… _whatever_ it was. Like he had told Kylo, Hux couldn’t win against this.

“Do you promise?” Hux heard himself ask.

“Promise what?” Kylo’s eyebrows slightly raised up.

“That when we fall, it’s together,” Hux said, “I won't do it, Kylo. I won’t do it alone.”

That sad smile was back again, “I promise.”

“Do you really?” Hux asked, “Do you really promise?”

“Of course,” Kylo Ren said, the gravity of the situation apparent to both men. Both were falling down a hole they couldn’t imagine digging themselves out of. “Of course I promise, Hux. We fall together.”

Kylo Ren then placed a kiss on the general’s lips, delicately at first. It was _far_ too gentle the way they lay there, Kylo protectively curled over Hux, their mouths moving slowly against each others.

It felt like the final nail in Hux’s coffin. 

\---

 

Naturally, he had been late to the bridge, but thankfully no one dared question Hux. The only thing he received close to a reprimand was a long knowing stare from Phasma from beneath her helmet. Even with that helmet on, he could tell she was smug.

“Something you need to say, Captain?” he asked, hands clasped behind his back.

“Nothing at all, General,” Phasma replied, amusement touching her tone, before briskly turning away to return to her duties. Hux briefly watched her go before glancing over his bridge, noting that no one had paid any mind to him and Phasma.

He sighed, a breath coming out through his nose.

It was time to get back to work.

\---

 

 As Kylo Ren made his way to the bridge he felt something he hadn’t felt in some weeks. Snoke was calling to him, requesting his presence. Kylo Ren immediately stopped short, changing his direction to make his way to the Supreme Leader. He hadn’t spoken to him since before this whole ordeal with Hux had began.

Kylo readied himself on the walk there, locking away the memories of the nights in Hux’s bed, trapping them behind a wall for hopefully no one to find. So long as his master didn’t expect anything, Kylo was sure he’d be fine.

As he stepped into the dark chamber, Snoke’s holographic image came to life, sitting up to acknowledge Kylo.

“Ah, Kylo Ren,” Snoke greeted as Kylo came to a stop in front of the large throne, “Tell me, is there any news?”

“The map to Luke Skywalker continues to elude us, my master,” Kylo Ren said, “But I’ve received news recently that we’re narrowing in our search.”

“That’s good to hear, though I’d been hoping for more progress from you, young Ren,” Snoke said, leaning back a bit, “Tell me, Kylo Ren. How is General Hux?”

Kylo tried to appear as if he didn’t care in the slightest that the generals name was brought up, but the flicker of suspicion across Snoke’s face told Kylo he had achieved otherwise.

“He is doing well, I assume, Supreme Leader,” Kylo said, still trying to feign indifference.

Snoke watched Kylo for a several moments before speaking, watching Kylo carefully before delving into his mind without a single warning.  Kylo sucked in a breath at the intrusion, trying to fight against it before remembering it was his _master_ behind the feeling.

He couldn’t really fight his master. 

Kylo relented, falling to his knees as Snoke picked through the various moments between the two men. The nights spent together, the kind looks, the gentle touches accompanied by promises that Kylo was realizing he would never be allowed to keep.

“My dear, Kylo Ren,” Snoke almost sounded sad for Kylo, the fool who had briefly thought he could have some sort of good in this universe he could call his own. A stern look then crossed Snoke’s expression, “I’m sure that comforts of the flesh may seem appealing, but must I warn you again what happens when one gets distracted?”

“No, no, of course not, master,” Kylo Ren said quickly, mind flickering back to the last punishment he’d suffered through for not focusing, “I’m sorry, master. I’m sorry,” the last one came out as a choked sob. He had failed his Supreme Leader, and was unable to bear it.

Snoke continued to watch his apprentice in silence, giving him time to consider his wrong doings before letting a caring, concerned look come through.

“Kylo Ren, I know it is hard. We are the hands of _truth_ though. And once we get distracted from our goal, the mission _fails._ If you needed to be touched so bad—“

“No!” Kylo Ren cried out, only realizing he had interrupted his Master after the fact, “I’m sorry, I mean. No, I am fine, my Master. I need nothing but the dark side and your orders.”

“Good, my apprentice. Good,” Snoke smiled then, “Now, I believe you know what must be done.”

“Of course, my master,” Kylo Ren bowed and then left, waiting until he was in the safety of an empty hall to crumble to the ground in utter defeat.

 

\---

 

General Hux wanted to assume that the reason behind the sudden four day absence from Kylo Ren was because of that Skywalker Map he kept going on about. But in the pit of his stomach, Hux knew it was something else. He hadn’t seen Kylo Ren _at all_. Apparently, they were back to ignoring each other.

Typical.

 Deciding to be the adult of the situation, Hux snapped at a passing stormtrooper, “Where is Kylo Ren?”

“I – I don’t know sir,” the stormtrooper stammered, caught off guard by the generals sudden outburst.

“Well find _out_ I need to speak to him,” Hux hissed.

“I saw him heading outside,” said a voice from behind Hux.

He turned on his heel to see Captain Phasma, “Ah, yes. Hello, Captain.”

“Hello, General.”

“You are dismissed,” Hux called over his shoulder to the stormtrooper, who immediately made their exit. Hux then turned his attention back to Phasma, “Outside, you said?”

“Yes, I believe that’s where he was headed. Everything alright, General?”

“Do not mock me, Phasma,” Hux snapped before walking away, “Thank you for your help.”

Phasma snorted out a, “You’re welcome.”

Hux barely heard it though, focused on finding Kylo Ren so he could smack some sense into him.

Upon reaching the doors to the outside, Hux felt a bit ridiculous. He didn’t even have his coat, and he was about to run into the freezing cold? For what? For _Kylo Ren_? To see why he was ignoring him?

Hux sighed, eyes squeezed shut in annoyance because that was _exactly_ what he was doing.

Stepping out into the cold, Hux immediately regretted not going back for his coat. Thankfully though it didn’t take a lot of glancing around to spot Kylo, a  little ways out with his helmet tucked under his arm, staring upwards at the sky.

Wrapping his arms around himself, Hux made his way over to Kylo, trudging through the snow.

“Kylo, what the Hell are you doing?” Hux snapped through the small shivers he couldn’t hold back. It was dreadfully cold.

The knight in question glanced over at Hux before quickly looking away.

“And of course the one time I would understand you wearing that ridiculous helmet you choose not to,” Hux said, eyeing Kylo, wishing for some sort of reaction.

The knight merely shrugged.

“What the _fuck_ , Kylo?!” Hux suddenly yelled, shoving the other man roughly. Kylo stumbled, but managed to catch his footing, shooting a glare over at Hux. “Oh, _wow_ ,” Hux snorted, ”Look at that! An actual reaction.”

Kylo looked away, frowning, “Stop it, Hux,” He whispered.

"No. You’ve been ignoring me.” It was no longer a question in Hux’s mind, it was obvious now, seeing Kylo Ren like this. He had been avoiding him since the other morning. “What is wrong with you?”

Kylo remained silent, head hanging so that his hair guarded his face. Hux sighed, reaching up to gently move the hair away so he could actually see Kylo, hating how he hid himself from him so much.

“You’re the one who told me to stop looking away,” Hux whispered, “And then you pull this stunt? Ignoring me? Sulking in the cold, wet snow?” He shook his head, “I don’t understand, Kylo.”

Kylo remained silent, but let Hux move his hair away from his face.

“Did I…do something?” Hux asked slowly, once again feeling ridiculous.

The knights head shot up then, hand darting up to grab Hux’s, pulling him close.

"You did nothing wrong,” Kylo said, his voice shaking. He nestled his nose in Hux’s hair, his free arm circling around the smaller mans waist, “I’m the one who messed up. I should have known better.”

Hux was wary, comforted by the warm embrace from Kylo, but terrified by the shake in the mans voice.

“What are you talking about?” Hux asked, wishing he hadn’t.

“I should be more disciplined, more trained to ignore these sort of temptations,” Kylo sighed, “But I gave in.”

Hux swallowed, pressing himself closer to Kylo, no longer pretending it was just for the warmth. He was well past pretending.

Kylo took shaky breath before saying, “Snoke spoke to me today.”

Hux froze up, suddenly understanding.

“Oh.”

“The Supreme Leader feels as if I’ve been distracted lately and he expects me to do what needs to be done, to get back to focusing on the mission instead of…frivolous things.”

Hux began to untangle himself from Kylo Ren, pulling himself free of the other mans grip.

“Hux—“

“No, Kylo. You’ve ignored me for days just to do _this_. You,” Hux stared down at the snow, not daring to let Kylo see the tears building in his eyes, “You broke your promise.”

“No, Hux—“

“Yes, Kylo!” Hux snapped, unable to stop from looking up at him.

Kylo reached for Hux who flinched away, teeth bared.

“Don’t touch me,” he yelled, voice cracking.

“Hux, I can’t fight him,” Kylo whispered, “Please understand, if I were to fight him what do you think would happen? I’d be fine. He’d punish me, sure, but you?” Kylo’s eyes shut as he shook his head, “ _You_ would die.”

“You don’t know that,” Hux breathed, looking away.

“Hux,” Kylo pleaded, causing Hux to relent and look at Kylo. He couldn’t bear hearing Kylo hurt, especially because of him. “Hux, I do know that. I could feel it in Snoke. You’re a great general, a superb leader to this base, but if you compromise me and all he’s worked towards?” Kylo shook his head, “It won’t matter. I would have to be taught a lesson, Hux. And so would you.

The general quickly brushed away the tears threatening to spill over, unable to believe this situation had somehow managed to get worse. Naturally, as soon as he accepts these dreaded feelings for Kylo Ren, the man would clam up as the universe turned against them.

“Hux, we need to stop this,” Kylo tried to say this loudly, but all that came out was a pained whisper, “I can’t continue if it means risking your life.”

General Hux looked up at Kylo Ren, studying the tortured expression, the curls that hung just so in front of his eyes, and the way his long body stood. All he wanted was to pull down the other man and kiss him with all his might, out here in the freezing cold.

But instead he tucked his arms behind his back, holding his head up high.

“Well then,” Hux said, feeling himself build that internal wall back up, berating himself for ever letting anyone tear it down, “goodbye, Kylo.”

Kylo looked at Hux for a moment, and then understood, sensing the change in attitude. He wanted to be angry, able to sense Hux stacking the wall back up brick by mental brick, but he knew he had no right. The wall Kylo had finally managed to pull down briefly was back up, and it was his doing.

Kylo wondered if it would ever come down again, as he watched Hux make his way inside. He knew that if it ever did, it wouldn’t be because of him. Maybe Ben Solo would have had time for such things, but not Kylo Ren.

For a moment, Kylo wondered if Ben and Hux would have liked each other. He quickly shook the thought from his head. He had no time for such thoughts.

The doors to the base opened, and Kylo saw Hux falter for a brief second. He could practically feel him wanting to look behind him, to glance back at Kylo one last time. Kylo Ren stared at Hux’s back, disappointment hitting him like a brick wall as Hux entered the base, the doors shutting behind him.

Kylo turned his attention back to the night sky, returning to what he had been doing before Hux had interrupted.

It was just like the first night, Kylo realized. Here Kylo was, alone, under the stars. And there Hux was, somewhere inside, fortifying the walls in his mind to keep Kylo Ren out.

The knight laughed bitterly at his life realizing that Hux had been wrong all along. It wasn’t Hux who’s life was the giant, cosmic joke of the universe.

It was Kylo Ren’s.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters left. Not all hope is lost for these two space gays! 
> 
> [check out my tumblr!! talk to me! c:](http://beckybruford.tumblr.com)


	6. Disseminating Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gratitude, calculating, sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up a bit longer than intended but I'm GUESSING that's not a problem. I have homework I'm 10000% ignoring to finish and post this because homework is, quite frankly, DUMB.
> 
> Anyway, thank you to everyone who's commented lately, it motivates the heck out of me to finish this fic!! As always, I hope you enjoy!

 

 

Chapter 6: Disseminating Moon

_Gratitude, calculating, sharing_

The following weeks were tense, to say the least, between the two men. Kylo Ren became annoyed with the Generals standoffishness, and Hux grew agitated at Kylo Rens return to destroying everything on his ship.

He was also annoyed to find that dreams were returning, but these were far less pleasant than the last.

In this dream Hux stood in what he could only assume was a blizzard, the snow whizzing past him and almost knocking him down. He didn’t know why he felt such a sense of panic, but he felt it in his chest, clenching his heart, trying to hurry him towards his goal, (whatever _that_ was). 

He pushed through the snow, yelling out for anyone when he saw a flash of red light.

“Kylo?” He felt himself try to yell, but it was only muffled by the ever increasing wind. And of course, of fucking _course_ he was searching through a blizzard for Kylo. He rushed forward, stumbling into a tree to see Kylo Ren laying in a broken heap on the ground, blood slowly pooling around him. 

And then he would wake in a blind panic, gasping, groping blindly for Kylo in the empty spot next to him to make sure he was okay – that he was in fact alive and breathing and not bleeding out in the painfully white snow, gasping for air – before realizing he wasn’t there.

He would never be there.

\--- 

Thankfully, they were making headway on not only locating the map to Luke Skywalker, but also to finally tracking the republic down. It was enough of a distraction for General Hux, who put all his focus into planning, thankful when the dreams became less frequent. Kylo Ren was equally distracted, becoming more obsessed with Darth Vader and locating the map.

When word arrived that Jakku was where the map may be hidden, Kylo Ren lunged into action, demanding his ship be prepared, ordering Captain Phasma to get her stormtroopers ready. Phasma gave a quick salute and began rounding them up.

Before he left for Jakku, Kylo glanced at Hux.

Hux responded by deliberately looking away. He could have kicked himself for being so childish, but it was all he could do to feel above Kylo Ren at this point. He hated that Kylo had managed to reduce him to that.

Kylo Ren sneered behind his mask and stormed off for Jakku, a mildly concerned Phasma following behind him.

\--- 

General Hux truly wanted what was best for the First Order and to bring the Republic down. But, nonetheless, he still felt a sense of joy at watching Kylo Ren squirm, unable to get what he truly wanted when it was almost in his grasp. The Rebel pilot had escaped along with BB-8 and any hope of retrieving the map any time soon. Unfortunately for Hux a stormtrooper had indeed helped the pilot escape, but that took away no joy from watching Kylo fail.

“Careful, Ren, that your personal interest does not interfere with orders from Supreme Leader Snoke,” Hux warned, after all, obeying Snoke was all Kylo Ren truly cared about. He had made that perfectly clear.

“I want that map. For your sake, I suggest you get it,” Kylo Ren shot back, stalking off before Hux could muster up a response. He loathed the indifference he received from Kylo now, but he supposed that was how the knight wanted it.

\---  

When Hux walked into Snoke’s holochamber, he hadn’t expected to see Kylo Ren with his helmet off – defenseless with what Hux could only assume was embarrassment for his newest failure.. He watched as the knight turned away, trying to hide his face from him, as if that would help anything.

He ignored how much he had missed seeing that face and did what he had come here to do; to request Snoke’s permission to finally use the Starkiller to it’s full glory. It was time to strike against the Republic.

Once Snoke granted him the permission, Hux gave Kylo a smug look as he turned away. Again, it was childish. But still, he felt as if he had won.

As Hux watched the star system before him crumble from the power of the very weapon he helped design, he thought nothing of Kylo Ren, tears in his eyes as finally Hux was rewarded for all his hard work.

Finally, it all went his way. He would get the recognition he _deserved_.

Kylo Ren on the other hand thought only of Hux as he watched the powerful blasts streak past the bridge windows of his ship. He could feel the pride from within him, the relief to finally watch a goal be fulfilled.

He felt the joy that Hux rarely felt radiating from the general, even from this distance on a different ship.

As the star system crumbled, Kylo Ren looked on with pride.

At least Hux could have this.

Every time he turned a cold shoulder to Hux, or whispered an empty threat, Kylo Ren felt hollow. There was no true malice, but he couldn’t let Hux know that, couldn’t give Hux a glimpse of anything but hatred. Kylo knew from experience that the only way to stop a problem was to cut off all ties from it.

He wished it could have been different.

 

\---

This time, when Kylo Ren failed, Hux no longer found any entertainment in it.

The base was falling to pieces beneath them, troops were scattered, Phasma was _nowhere_ to be found and Kylo Ren was somewhere in the _fucking woods._ Hux felt torn between remaining composed and sprinting out into the cold like a fool to find Kylo Ren himself.

Instead he rushed to Snoke’s chamber, his one chance to ensure Kylo Ren’s rescue, sure Snoke wouldn’t let his star apprentice die on this base. He was relieved to find he wasn’t wrong, when Snoke immediately instructed Hux to retrieve Kylo Ren.

It was time to complete his training, he had said.

Hux ignored this for now, instead rushing off to find Kylo, rounding up the first set of stormtroopers he saw to assist him. He instructed others to find Captain Phasma at once, and then he was off into the snowy chaos outside.

“Kylo!” He yelled, rushing past trees, stumbling through the blaring winds. Hux called out again, feeling the panic inside of him, suddenly reminded of his dream.

He shoved that thought away and pushed on, the stormtroopers fanning out to cover more ground. Hux told them they wouldn’t be leaving until Kylo Ren was located and safely onboard a ship. He would not leave Kylo here on this deteriorating base to die like a common grunt.

 As he leaned against a tree for support, weakly calling out for Kylo again, he finally spotted him. It was just like the dream. There lay Kylo, crumpled in a heap atop the blood soaked snow surrounding him, resting near an ever growing crevice.

“Kylo,” Hux breathed, and then, louder, “ _Kylo!_ ” He lurched away from the tree that was supporting him, running down the hill as fast as he could, falling to his knees beside the broken man he desperately didn’t want to love.

"No, no, no, no,” he breathed, “Don’t you _dare.”_

Hux checked for a pulse, almost sobbing with relief when he felt one – it was weak, but it was there – almost unable to believe this bloody mess was alive. He slid an arm under the knight and slung Kylo’s limp arm over his shoulder, sliding his other arm around Kylo’s side to hold him close as he slowly dragged him to his feet.

He heard a murmur from the seemingly unconscious man.

 “Hux?” Kylo whispered, one eye opening weakly, a soft pained laugh slipping from his lps, “It’s you.”

“Shut up,” Hux whispered, lugging the larger man through the snow, shouting for help until the stormtroopers could find them. He held onto Kylo Ren with all his might, only relinquishing once a particular stormtrooper stepped forward, gently assuring the general they could take it from here.

As they departed from the dying Starkiller base, Hux gazed down at Kylo Ren, fully taking in his weakened state. The scavenger had no doubt left what would be a permanent scar on Kylo’s face, and even slashed his sides and legs.

“Letting some untrained scavenger defeat you?” whispered Hux, brushing hair away from the unconscious Kylo’s face, “You should know better, you _fool.”_ Hux had said this as tenderly as possible, his hand resting in Kylo’s hair.

The stormtroopers all silently ignored this.

 

\---

The repetitive beeps of the monitors in the medical bay were slowly driving Hux insane. He sat by Kylo Ren, elbows resting on his knees, his chin resting in his hands. It had been four days since the destruction of the Starkiller base. Four days since that horrid scavenger had left Kylo Ren bloody and broken for dead.

Four days since Hux had almost lost him.

He gazed down at the long scar that now bisected his pale face. The scavenger had done that, too. It ran jagged from his jawline up at a slant ending just past his eye. The foolish girl could have blinded him, but he supposed that was of no concern to her.

The sound of heavy footsteps behind him drew Hux from his thoughts.

“Sir.”

“Phasma,” Hux said in response without turning. It was always the Captain nowadays.

Captain Phasma pulled a chair over by Hux and took a seat, removing her helmet and setting it in her lap. When the Starkiller had been crumbling around them, luckily for Phasma, a lone trooper who had happened to be wandering past the trash compactor had found her. What she had been doing in there, Hux still didn’t know.

For a few minutes the two sat in silence.

Finally, after considering it, Phasma asked Hux, “Are you alright?”

“Of course I’m alright,” he shot back, his eyes never leaving Kylo Ren.

“Sir… _Hux_ ,” Phasma said facing Hux, “I’m not here to turn you in or judge you for your decisions. I’m here to make sure you’re okay.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Phasma stared at him, a frown on her face.

“ _Fine_ , Phasma, you want to know if I’m okay?” Hux huffed, finally facing her, “My base has been destroyed. Snoke probably wants my head upon a platter as an example for _such_ an outstanding failure. Kylo Ren, a man I am finding myself increasingly infatuated with, much to my annoyance, is now lying in a hospital bed after almost being killed by a pathetic scavenger. So, no, Captain, I’m _not_ okay.”

After a short pause, Phasma asked, “Did you say ‘infatuated’?”

It took all of Huxs power not to get up and hurl his chair across the room out of frustration (he was painfully aware that, once again, this was childish), it seemed as if Kylo Rens tantrums were wearing off on him. Wasn’t it enough that he couldn’t bring himself to leave Kylo Rens bedside for too long, now Phasma was taunting him? Incredible, absolutely incredible, it was as if Hux could never have one thing to himself, not even something as simple as sitting quietly beside a wounded ally to reflect on everything that went _wrong._

“G-general?” Phasma asked, eyebrows raised.

Hux then realized just how tightly his fists were atop his knees, how hard his teeth were clenched, how tense he had really become in a matter of seconds.

“General,” Phasma repeated, leaning closer, resting a comforting hand on one of Huxs own, “are you alright?”

Hux squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out everything; Captain Phasma’s concern, Kylo Ren’s unconscious body. He was done thinking about it all.

“Thank you for your concern, Captain, but like I said before, I’m fine,” Hux said, standing up, letting Phasma’s hand fall away from his own.

Phasma sighed at Hux, annoyed with his constant denial.

“Have it your way.”

Hux stiffened at Phasma’s harsh tone, his gaze shifting to Kylo Ren again. Lashing out at Phasma wasn’t doing him any good, especially when she was just trying to help. Phasma stood up after a second, her helmet still in her hands.

“Wait, Phasma,” Hux whispered. He heard no movement, and took that as a sign that she had indeed waited, “I’m…sorry.”

Captain Phasma seemed touched by the apology, offering a small smile before slipping her helmet back on.

"He’s going to be okay, General.”

Hux glanced back at Kylo before turning to Phasma fully.

“I don’t believe Snoke approves,” he said quietly, avoiding her gaze. 

Captain Phasma squeezed Huxs shoulder, offering a smile from beneath her mask, “It’s going to be okay, General,” she repeated before giving a salute and returning to her rounds.

Hux returns his gaze to Kylo Ren for a few brief moments before following Phasma out the door. Despite his desire to linger, there was – as always – work to be done.

\---

 As General Hux was walking into the medical bay, he wondered when Snoke would bother getting in touch with him about the next step, or to at least check on Kylo Ren’s condition. This train of thought was cut short when Hux’s eyes fell on the empty bed and the crumpled up, destroyed medical droid that lay in a heap in the corner of the room.

“Where is he?!” Hux hollered, whirling to face the nearest medical droid, “Where is Kylo Ren?”

“He left about twenty minutes ago!” The nearest droid answered, stepping closer to Hux.

“ _Why_ wasn’t I informed?” hissed Hux, causing the droid to step back instead.

“He, uh, informed us to not bother you, General.”

Hux immediately stormed out of the medical bay, searching for Kylo Ren. He pushed down the feeling of annoyance and betrayal, stopping stormtroopers to request Kylo Ren’s whereabouts. None of them knew, for they thought he was still in the medical bay. Hux supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised at the idea of Kylo Ren sneaking out of the medical bay and destroying an entire medical droid in the process, but he knew he could be angry.

He continued his search for Kylo Ren growing more and more annoyed as time wore on and he ended up at his own room, ready to strangle someone. Prefferably Kylo Ren, but _clearly_ that wasn’t option right now thanks to this ridiculous disappearing act.

It then occurred to Hux that Kylo Ren could have just up and left. He didn’t know how close this bond was, or whatever it was that tied Kylo to Snoke. For all he knew Snoke could have contacted Kylo without the general knowing and ordered him to leave as quickly and discreetly as possible.

The realization that Kylo Ren could very well already be gone, most likely for good, caused Hux’s head to spin. He was thankful he was near his room, quickly making his way for the door, his mind racing, wondering how he could get Kylo back to him.

Upon stepping up to his door, Hux noticed something odd. His door was broken. It was jammed _almost_ shut, leaving a small crack for Hux to peer into. He could only see a bed through the crack, but his heart soared at the implications of this broken door. Hux could be angry about the paperwork and cost later.

As he went to wrench his door open by brute force, it suddenly flew open with what Hux already knew had to be the Force.

And there he was, looking out the window in Hux’s room, his hand giving small gestures to force Hux’s once again broken door open and shut.

“Kylo,” Hux whispered, relieved that he was still here, still close enough to touch.

What Hux didn’t know was that when Kylo Ren first awoke on the medical bay, he had a few thoughts.

One: He had failed. _Miserably._

Two: Where is Hux? Is he okay?

Three: You can’t think like that. It shouldn’t matter where Hux is.

Four: The scavenger should have just killed him.

These thoughts along with the pesky medical droid prodding at him, urging him to stay down, caused Kylo to lash out in his first minute of being awake. He slammed the droid into the wall with a wave of his hand, enjoying the crunch as the droid broke against the wall. As it landed on the floor he stepped off the bed, ignoring the pain in his side.

The other droids backed off as Kylo Ren ordered them not to alert anyone and left in a blind rage.

When he arrived at Hux’s door, he became even angrier at himself for falling back on that instinct after working so hard to break it. He loses one fight, fails one mission, and he falls back into this pathetic instinct. To search for comfort, and Kylo Ren had really only known one source of comfort.

So naturally upon reaching Hux’s door he broke the thing open with the Force and stalked inside, shutting it behind him, half expecting to find Hux there. When he _didn’t_ find Hux there he almost trashed the room, desperately needing some kind of release from the rage building up by the second. Then his gaze fell upon the window in Hux’s room, showing him the view of space, far away stars and planets just small lights in the distance.

Momentarily, Kylo felt calm.

He stepped closer to the window, resting his forehead against the glass, thinking about that night between him and Hux, stranded on that planet. Kylo didn’t remember where they had been, never really cared. Whenever he thought about that night all he could remember was Hux. That was how everything that involved the general were. All the other details fell away, pointless.

Kylo caught a glimpse of his reflection in the window then, and stepped back in horror at the sight of the long gash across his face. That scavenger had forever scarred him as if to forever remind him of his failure. He gingerly pressed a gloved hand to it, frowning at his reflection. Kylo tried not to be a vain person but there was really no two ways about it. 

He was hideous.

And that was when he felt his presence. Hux’s presence, just outside the door, desperation coming off of him in waves. He let him in, his heart skipping a beat when Hux whispered Kylo’s name, the relief in his voice painfully obvious.           

Kylo Ren faced him only slightly then, turning so Hux could only see one half of his face. Hux noted that is was the unscarred half.

“General,” he greeted.

“What is your problem?” Hux snapped, “Why would you leave medical bay _early_ and _destroy a droid?_ ” He gestured behind him then, “Not to mention my door. Again, might I add.”

“Hux,” Kylo tried to interject, but Hux held up an agitated hand, stepping closer to him.

“No,” he snapped again, “No, you are acting like a small child. Making ridiculous impulsive decisions, almost getting yourself killed by some scavenger, it’s like you _want_ to die, you know that?”

Kylo’s head continued to hang low, not meeting Hux’s eyes, still concealing the scarred half of his face.

“Look at me,” Hux said quietly, now inches from the sulking knight who didn’t budge. “Dammit, Kylo, _look at me,”_ he hissed, grabbing ahold of the other mans arm forcing the stubborn fool to face him, “Don’t block yourself off, you aren’t the only one who failed here.”

This seemed to almost snap Kylo from the trance he was in, now looking up from his feet to meet Hux’s worried eyes.

“You look tired,” Kylo said quietly, reaching up to rest his hand on Hux’s cheek, who in return could no longer resist the urge to press up against the familiar presence.

“Of course I’m tired, the entire base has been destroyed and you can’t seem to give a single damn about keeping yourself alive. I don’t know how I could possibly look anything but tired at this point.”

“I’m sorry,” Kylo said, his thumb slowly stroking along Hux’s cheekbone, “And thank you, as well.”

Hux raised an eyebrow at this, now leaning away from the soothing touch, “For the love of the Order, _why_ are you not only apologizing to me but _thanking me_?”

“For worrying you. And,” Kylo’s hand dropped back to his side, eyes darting down for a second and then back up to Hux’s confused gaze, “and for coming back for me.”

“Snoke ordered it,” Hux said, but the words felt empty. It hadn’t been what he wanted to say. Hux wanted to tell Kylo how scared he felt seeing the fallen knight laying broken in the snow. He wanted to tell him how all he had wanted on that dying planet as he carried Kylo away was for him to be okay. Hux needed to know he could somehow hold this man again in one piece. 

Kylo’s face reddened as he held Hux’s gaze throughout these thoughts. Hux could feel his own face heating up when he realized that the knight had in fact heard all that.

“Why can’t you stay out of my head?” Hux sighed, looking away now, embarrassed.

A nervous laugh escaped Kylo’s throat as he ran a hand through his hair, “I...I’ve missed you,” he admitted, with a sigh, “I’ve missed you a lot.”

“That’s not fair, Kylo” Hux said, eyes narrowing, still looking away, “You need to make up your mind, stop toying with me. What was it you said so long ago? Ah, that’s right!” He looked up at Kylo, “I’m tired of this game. _It’s your move.”_

Kylo thought about it for a few seconds, knowing what he was supposed to do. He was supposed to leave, honestly he wasn’t even supposed to be there in the first place.

But Hux was so close now.

And based off his thoughts only moments ago, despite Hux refusing to say it allowed, Hux had missed him too. He hoped he miss him at least as he grasped Hux’s chin in one hand, lips crashing against the others as he yanked him against his body with his other arm. Hux sighed, mouth opening to the kiss, hands slipping into Kylo’s hair.

Kylo laughed against Hux’s lips, “What is it with you and my hair?”

“Shut up,” Hux growled, claiming Kylo’s mouth again in a hungry kiss before the other man could say something stupid.

Kylo released his hold on Huxs chin, sliding his hands down to Huxs thighs, pulling him up. Hux wrapped his legs around Kylo’s waist in response, biting at Kylo’s lip in the process. The knight groaned against Hux, turning to press the general against the window behind him. He yanked Hux’s collar down, biting down on the mans freckled shoulder hard enough to draw blood, causing a small moan to escape Hux.

“Fuck,” Hux breathed, hands tightening in Kylo’s hair, breath hitching in his throat as Kylo snuck his hands up Huxs shirt, sliding his hands along his chest.

“I suggest you help remove your shirt now, or I can’t guarantee its safety,” Kylo murmured against Hux’s neck, smirking at the shiver that ran through Hux in response.

Hux slid his hands from Kylo’s hair, unbuttoning his shirt as quickly as his shaky hands would allow, having trouble concentrating with Kylo running his tongue along his jawline. Once he slid his collared shirt off, Kylo helped remove the under shirt before pressing his lips against the generals and stepping back towards the bed. He let Hux slip his legs down to the floor, both men taking to removing their clothes.

Kylo fell to his knees before Hux once they were both fully undressed, taking the already hard cock into his mouth. Hux gasped, head falling back, his hand slipping into its usual hold in Kylos hair. As Kylo slid his tongue along the head, gripping the base, the freckled man above him struggled to continue standing, already on the edge.

_"Kylo,”_ Hux growled, causing the man below him to chuckle.

Kylo Ren stood up slowly, drawing his hands up Huxs sides before gently pushing him back onto the bed behind him. Hux fell backwards and Kylo was on top of him in seconds, mouth against his, large hands pinning Huxs own down on either side of him.

Kylo let his own erect member rub against Huxs, enjoying the moans this caused before pulling the lube out of the nearby drawer, now knowing where Hux would keep it. He dipped a finger in and then gently pressed it inside of the ginger man below him. Hux groaned in response, hips arching as Kylo slowly teased Hux’s entrance.

“Stop teasing me, Kylo,” Hux gasped.

"Then be honest with me,” Kylo whispered in Huxs ear, “Did you miss me?”

“Don’t be foolish,” growled Hux, cut off by another gasp as Kylo slid in a second finger at a slow, tortuous rate. “I,” he gasped again, struggling to compose himself, “I missed you every second I wasn’t distracting myself. You ruined me, idiot. You fucking ruined me.”

Kylo bit down on Huxs chest then, near his nipple, once again marking him and drawing blood. He slid his fingers out quickly lubing up his own member before sliding in to the moaning man below him.

As Kylo slammed inside of Hux – he knew not to hold back now, Hux would never want that – he again pinned Huxs hands down, this time above his head with one large hand, the other gripping Huxs cock. General Hux writhed beneath Kylo Ren gasping for more, begging, the weeks of loneliness and longing now a distant memory compared to this moment.

"Fuck, Kylo,” Hux groaned, hips arching.

Kylo smirked, sliding his thumb across the head of Huxs cock, moaning in Huxs ear in response to his own wanton moans.

“Ah, Kylo, I’m gonna—“ Hux threw his head to the side, resting against his arm, “fuck, I’m gonna come.”

 The knight groaned in his ear, grip tightening on Huxs grip, pumping the mans member more desperately, slamming into him.

 “Fuck, so am—,” he started, but was cut off by his own orgasm, crying out as Hux came with him, Huxs own cum shooting across his chest.

Hux stared up at Kylo, who returned the gaze, both breathing heavily. Kylo’s grip on Huxs hands had weakened, and so he slowly slipped one hand out, reaching up to carefully trace his finger along the scar marking Kylo’s face. He had almost flinched away from Hux’s touch, but stilled himself, letting him inspect it, even if he felt horribly self conscious about it.

“You’re still so beautiful,” Hux murmured, “that scavenger is lucky you’re alive.”

Kylo had really only heard the first half of that sentence, almost forgetting how to breathe hearing Hux say that. He let out a confused laugh.

“You really still think that?” he asked, “Even with this?”

Hux snorted, still tracing his fingers along the scar, “How shallow do you think I am? A simple scar means nothing. You fought hard, and survived. That’s all this scar says to me.”

Kylo leaned down, softly pressing his lips against the general he had grown to love so much.

Once they were both cleaned up, they lay in the bed, Huxs back flush against Kylos stomach. Kylos arms were wrapped around Hux, his leg hooked over the others freckled leg. In these moments Kylo had always loved how much of a disarray Huxs hair would be in.

It had been quiet for some time before Hux finally broke the silence.

"You’re leaving soon. Snoke has informed me you’ll be completing your training.”

“Yes, I felt that,” Kylo murmured into Huxs disheveled hair.

Hux snorted, “Then what’s the point in this?”

Kylo pulled him closer, “That I’m not giving up.”

"You gave up before,” Hux murmured back to Kylo.

"I won’t this time,” the knight said, sure of himself, “I will leave, and I will train. But I’m not giving up on you, Hux. On this. Snoke won’t keep us apart forever, of that I’m sure.”

Hux sighed, turning around to face Kylo, resting his hand on Kylo’s cheek, “You’re awfully optimistic for someone who clings so tightly to the dark side, or whatever you want to call it.”

The knight knew it would be difficult when he left to train. He would have to make sure Snoke caught no trace of Hux in his mind. But he knew, as he stared into the blue-green eyes of the man pressed tightly against him that he could do it for him. No matter how far he pushed Hux from his mind he knew once he laid eyes on him he could never forget how he felt.

“I’m not hopeful,” Kylo said, “I’m determined.”

Hux laughed, throwing his head back, “Well, yes, that does sound more like you!” He laughed harder then, pressing his head against Kylo’s chest, trying to quiet his laughter. Kylo loved the feeling of Hux shaking with laughter in his arms.

“I’m serious, Hux,” Kylo said, stroking the mans hair, “I won’t give up. Please believe me.”

“Snoke tore us apart before,” Hux said, once he had calmed himself.

“Never again,” Kylo growled, “I know I broke the last promise but please, I promise.”

Hux wanted to believe Kylo, he always wanted to believe Kylo, he realized. It was easy to listen to his dramatic words and fall into them. And now was no different.

“Fine, Kylo. You promise. It’s not like I’m going anywhere,” he paused, “Unless, of course, Snoke _does_ decide to have me killed in which case, I’m probably going to Hell or something, but otherwise. Not going anywhere.”

“That’s not funny,” Kylo said.

“It’s not supposed to be funny, Kylo, it’s just the way it is,” Hux shrugged, and gave Kylo a gentle kiss, “It’s life. And I’m just glad you’re in it. But if you don’t stop breaking my things, I’m going to kill you.”

Kylo pressed his lips to Huxs hair, knowing tomorrow he would be leaving, and that Hux would be out of his reach for an undetermined amount of time. But he could forever cling to the fact that someone in this abysmal hole of a universe, nonetheless someone he loved, found comfort in him. Someone truly enjoyed him being around, the way he was. The cosmos could throw whatever obstacle they wanted at him but Kylo Ren knew he would and _could_ fight his way through them to reach Hux.

No matter what came.

Hux wasn’t as sure as Kylo, he most likely never was. All he could do was cling to this moment now, and push back the dread of what was to come. Kylo would leave and Hux still wasn’t sure if Snoke would have him killed. In that moment, wrapped in Kylo’s arms, Hux did the one thing he could do. He began to plan. Kylo may think he can brute force his way through it, and maybe he could do that, but Hux couldn’t let himself rely on that alone. So he would wait, and he would prepare.

No matter what, Hux refused to go down without a fight. 

\---

The following day Kylo did in fact have to leave, and he would be taking a ship alone to where his training would be taking place. They both dressed in silence, Hux going to the mirror to straighten his hair once fully dressed, Kylo came up behind him watching in the mirror.

"What?” Hux asked.

“It’s time to go.”

“I’m aware of that,” Hux snapped, facing Kylo, “Is it okay if I look presentable? Can your precious Snoke wait two seconds for that?”

Kylo raised an eyebrow at Hux.

The general huffed, “I hate how childish you make me act. It’s exhausting.” He sighed, “I…don’t want you to go,”  he quickly held up his hand to stop Kylo from saying anything, “I’m well aware you _have_ to go, Kylo, that’s not what I’m saying. I’m not telling you to not go, I’m just. Letting you _know._ Ya know. That I wish you didn’t have to.” He looked Kylo in the eyes, “I wish you could stay here. With me.”

It was the closest thing to a confession that Hux could give Kylo.

Kylo pressed his lips to Huxs forehead, “I wish I could stay here too. With you.”

Hux narrowed his eyes up at Kylo, “You’re mocking me.”

"Only a bit,” Kylo whispered, “I do want to stay though. You know that.” 

Hux slid his hands in Kylo’s hair one last time, pulling him down to press his lips to the other mans. Kylo wrapped one hand around the back of Huxs neck, deepening the kiss, letting his other hand rest gently on Hux’s hip.

Pulling away with a sigh, Hux let his hands slide out of Kylo’s hair. The knight placed a kiss on the generals neck before whispering, “Are you ready?”

“I suppose so,” Hux grabbed Kylo’s sleeve before the knight could fully walk away, “Don’t forget, Kylo. Don’t forget about me.”

Kylo placed a hand over Huxs, “I won’t, I promise.”

The two went their separate ways once leaving the room, each casting a glance back at the other. Hux walked to the bridge, giving a slight nod to Phasma as a greeting before turning to look out the window. He saw Kylo Rens ship departing, not looking away until all that was left behind was the vast endless space with its twinkling stars to keep Hux company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been wanting to write out Hux finding Kylo all messed up in the snow since I've discovered this ship. MAYBE THAT'S WEIRD.
> 
> Two chapters left! I can't believe how far I've gotten with this fic, and I couldn't have done it without y'alls support! So close, yet so far~


	7. Last Quarter Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Release, change plans, forgive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first and foremost, I'm so sorry this took so long! School ended but work blindsided me with a fist to the face.
> 
> two!! the next (and final omg) chapter will come way quicker.
> 
> three! thank you to anyone who commented <3
> 
> and I want to thank everyone for their patience!! I appreciate it more than you know c:

Last Quarter Moon  
Release, change plans, forgive

 

It was a whole year before even news of Kylo Ren returning reached the ship. In that year a lot had happened, at least to Hux.

Within the first week or so the few bruises and marks Kylo had left on Huxs skin had faded away to noting but a memory. He remembered running his fingers along the fading marks on his skin, wishing they were more permanent. In the long run it was probably for the best that these constant reminders were gone, but that thought didn’t bring much comfort to Hux.

After a month there was an official meeting between various First Order higher ups where they were to decide on the next few steps that must be taken. They had suffered a great loss, losing their weapon and base in one fell swoop. General Hux proposed a plan to build another Death Star this time, which was immediately met with a chorus of disapproving murmurs.

“Why would we build another Death Star instead of a Starkiller?” one commander spoke up, almost acting irritated with Hux for even mentioning the plan.

“Are you proposing,” Hux said slowly, eyebrow raised at the commander, “that we take another fifteen years, if we’re lucky, to try to build another Starkiller? We have advanced since the Death Star by leaps and bounds since it’s destruction, and what I’m proposing is that we take what we’ve learned from the Starkiller and apply it to the Death Star model. I believe that by doing this we can not only build our own, improved Death Star in less than half the time it took to build the original but it would also have well over twice the original power. I would love more than anything to say we should build another Starkiller, but the Resistance and therefore the Republic is officially aware of us and the threat we hold, and there is no hiding and quite frankly no time to build another superweapon like that. Does that make sense to you, Commander?”

This quieted the room down fairly quickly.

Shortly after the meeting, Hux was finally called in to speak with Snoke. He had been expecting this but it was still nerve-wracking. The general was fairly certain that Snoke would have him executed, but at the same time there was a slim chance he could make it. Or perhaps that was just him being hopeful? Either way, he braced himself for the worst and went in with his head held high.

This room wasn’t as large as the last chamber where the meetings with Snoke had been held, but it was still fairly vast and just as dark and intimidating as the last.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux greeted, hands clasped behind his back, ready to meet his fate.

“General,” Snoke seemed to be studying him, “Tell me, have any plans been made to further the glory of the First Order?”

Hux was relieved, having been prepared for this question, “Of course, Supreme Leader. After much discussion we have decided to remodel and build another Death Star,” He caught the look of doubt in Snoke’s eye but did his best to ignore it and carried on through his speech, “And while I realize it may seem as if we’re stepping back, I actually think it could be a step forward.”

As the general carried on with his plans for the improved Death Star he could see the look of doubt fade from his Supreme Leaders eyes. By the end of his speech Snoke was leaning back in his chair, his elbows resting on the arms of the chair, fingers laced together as he looked down in approval at the ginger man.

“It’s comforting to find that keeping you alive was the right choice, General,” Snoke said finally after some consideration. “I approve of this plan. Do what must be done.”

Hux tried to ignore the fact that Snoke’s comments had solidified his earlier suspicions.

“Thank you, Supreme Leader,” he said with a quick bow before leaving the room. Upon exiting he sighed in relief. The first part of the plan had gone through with no difficulty.

Now it was time to build.

\---

Focusing on the production of the StarDestroyer consumed most to almost all of the Generals time. Every second of the day was dedicated to making sure this mass weapon was built to _perfection_. Only late at night, when he had retired to his own room, did Hux begin to truly feel lonely. But he did what he could to keep these feelings at bay. They did his current mission no good. So he pushed the thoughts back, forcing himself to sleep before he could linger too long on the memory of Kylo.

One evening, while discussing StarDestroyer plans with Phasma over a couple drinks, the Captain deemed it necessary to bring up the knight.

“So, General,” Phasma began, “I’ve been wondering. What are you going to do when, or I guess _if_ , Kylo Ren returns?”

Hux took a small sip from his drink, considering Phasma’s words before politely saying, “Captain, I’m going to have to ask you to refrain from talking to me about Kylo Ren.”

Phasma straightened up a bit then, eyeing Hux before taking a long chug from her own drink, downing the rest. She set the glass on the table and swiftly changed the topic, apparently deciding it wasn’t worth the trouble to argue.

Hux was thankful for that.

\---  
During Kylo Ren’s training he made it his personal mission to keep two particular thoughts at bay away from Snoke’s prying mind.

First and foremost was the thought of Han Solo, or Kylo supposed it was more the killing of Han solo. All he could see was Hans hand reaching up, resting it gently on Kylo Ren’s face before falling into the shadows below. That last gentle touch almost hurt more than when Chewbacca shot him in the side. There had been no trace of malice or anger or even disappointment in Han Solo’s eyes as he looked at Kylo Ren.

Just a sort of horrible guilt that he hadn’t been able to reach him.

The fight with the scavenger was a blur at points when Kylo thought back to it, but Han Solo’s death was in perfect clarity.

But he used this thought as almost a security blanket for the second thought, wrapping up any longing for Hux and stowing it away where even Kylo himself couldn’t reach it. It was for the best.

Upon Kylo Ren’s return to the Finalizer he felt the pull towards Hux, to find him, and he immediately shut that down. He refused to seek out the General unless he absolutely needed to. He passed by Phasma and gave her a slight nod, he had been genuinely pleased to see she had survived the whole ordeal on the Starkiller base.

“Lord Ren,” Phasma greeted, saluting him, “glad to have to you back.”

“Glad to be back, Captain.”

\---

This time, when Hux discovered that Kylo Ren had once again returned in some way without telling him, he was not in the least bit surprised. The annoyance remained but the urge to hunt down the other man was smaller, instead focusing on his mission. If the Knight wanted to return and act childish, then by the Order, Hux would let him. All it did was prove to Hux that the training had been a waste.

So instead of hunting down Kylo Ren, he tracked down Phasma. Upon finding her, Hux pulled her aside.

“Were you aware that Kylo Ren is aboard this ship?” Hux whispered.

“Of course, he’s been back for days.”

Hux did his best to hold back his impatience. “Any reason you decided to not tell me this?” he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Phasma snorted, “You’re kidding, right? You specifically told me not to mention Kylo Ren to you.”

Hux did remember saying that, but this didn’t make him feel any better. The only thing that would make him feel anything but annoyed at this point would be either punching Kylo Ren square in the jaw or not having to deal with this mess in the first place.

He realized then what he was doing would be laughable in the eyes of his father. Pulling a fellow officer aside to whisper about his damn crush? Hardly the actions of a General.

His mother on the other hand would probably be proud for some ridiculous reason, just glad her son was interested in anyone. Ready to fawn over him and whoever he chose, so long as he was happy.

His father had always viewed that aspect of his mother as more of a liability than anything else.

Hux shook these thoughts away and dismissed the Captain. He was acting foolish, and it was time to get back to work. Hux promptly turned away and began to head towards his next meeting and was greeted by the sight of Kylo Ren turning the corner.

Both men froze at the sight of the other, both unsure what the next best course of action was. Surprisingly, it was Kylo who spoke first.

“Hux,” he whispered. It wasn’t much, but it was apparently more than Hux had to say because he instead turned back around and took off in the other direction.

“Hux!” Kylo shouted, a bit taken back by the Generals reaction, “Wait!”

“I’m late for a meeting, _Lord Ren_ ,” Hux called over his shoulder before disappearing behind a corner. Kylo realized he had two choices here.

One: Let Hux go like he _should_.

Two: Take off after Hux like he was damn well going to.

It didn’t take long for Kylo to catch up to Hux, his long legs closing the distance between them quickly. He grabbed ahold of Huxs arm once he could actually reach, but Hux wrenched himself from Kylo’s grap, shooting him a glare that would have made Mitaka’s blood run cold. It only made Kylo’s heart skip, despair seeping in. Hux was livid, to the say the least, that much was clear.

“Do _not_ touch me,” he hissed, glancing around, “Tell me, do you enjoy messing with me? Hm?”

“What are you talking about?” Kylo whispered, “All I’ve done is try to keep you safe.”

Hux laughed at that.

“I don’t have time for this, Lord Ren—“

“Stop calling me that.”

“—because I have a meeting to get to, now if you’ll excuse me, goodbye.”

Before Hux could storm off though he was thrown against the wall with a wave of Kylo Rens hand. The knight then trapped the General between himself and the wall, his arms resting on the wall on both sides of Hux’s head.

“How dare you—“ Hux started.

“How dare _I_?” Kylo whispered into the Generals ear. This whole moment seemed like a strange replay of their second encounter, but so much had happened since then. Hadn’t Hux learned anything by now? Hadn’t he learned that every move Kylo made at this point was to keep Hux safe and as close as possible?

Hadn’t he realized how horribly in love with him he was?

“How dare I,” Kylo repeated, less as a question though. Now as a joke. “How. Dare. I.” He laughed then, throwing his head back before looking Hux straight in the eyes, holding his gaze there with the Force. “How dare I _what_ , Hux? How dare I do everything in my power to keep you safe? How dare I put you before my fucking life long mission? Just enlighten me, General, what has offended you the most?”

Hux wasn’t entirely sure how to respond. As far as he was concerned Kylo hadn’t done anything remarkable to protect him. At least…not to his knowledge. The Generals eyes flickered to Kylo’s wondering what the mans training was like, what he could possibly be talking about.

“Lord Ren—“ Hux whispered, fighting to remain professional, his eyes darting away from the others..

Kylo grabbed ahold of Hux’s chin then, forcing him to look back at him.

“Stop. Calling. Me. That.”

“Why should I?” Hux challenged, “I’ve seen you less than anybody else it seems, why should I have any special treatment towards your title?”

“You know why,” Kylo whispered, gaze softening.

Hux struggled to hold his own angered gaze, “No. I don’t. Enlighten me.”

“Because you love me. And I love you.”

Hux’s mouth actually fell open at that. Kylo hadn’t actually admitted to being in love with Hux, not out loud. And Hux vice versa. But he supposed to a Force user that admitting ones love vocally wasn’t necessary.

But still, Hux relented.

“What makes you so sure?” Hux whispered, not sounding nearly as confident as he’d hoped.

Kylo chuckled at that before pressing his lips against Hux, as if that was the answer. Hux tried to resist but found himself digging his fingers into Kylo’s hair, moaning into the kiss as if it was their first. Kylo pulled back, a triumphant smirk on his face.

“ _That’s_ what makes me so sure, General,” Kylo said, proud of the increasing blush on Hux’s face and the grip the ginger had on his hair. When Hux caught his gaze though, Kylo faltered, stepping back.

“I’m sorry, I should be more careful.”

“I have been saying that about you since day one,” Hux said with a roll of his eyes, begrudgingly letting his fingers slip free from Kylo’s hair.

“I mean with _you_. I need to be more careful with you.” Kylo stepped back more, frustrated with himself.

Hux sneered at that. “I don’t need your ‘protection’, Kylo. For the love of—what I _need_ is for you to stop being such a damn coward.”

Hux could practically see the rage building behind Kylo’s eyes. “A coward?” He whispered, anger dripping from his voice.

“You’re so afraid of your master,” Hux said, “it’s ridiculous. You’re ready to let him decide your fate at any moment like some pathetic puppet.”

It was safe to say that Hux wasn’t surprised when he was slammed into the wall again.

“And what, General?” Kylo spat out, hand trembling in rage as he held the General pinned to the wall, “Are you saying you’re not just another pawn in this machine? We’re both doing the same thing here. Playing along. _Surviving_.” He let the General fall then.

Hux fell to the ground, landing on his hands and knees. He took a moment to catch his breath, before glaring up at Kylo. “Maybe that’s all you’re doing,” he whispered, “But I have much more in store than mere survival.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Kylo snapped, feeling a pang of guilt as Hux slowly got to his feet.

“It means I’ve been a mere pawn in everyone else’s life for long enough.”

Kylo stepped closer then, helping the reluctant General up while peering at him with a curious gaze. “Hux, what are you planning?”

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Hux grumbled, letting himself lean against the slightly larger man. He absently realized that he was horribly late for his meeting. But he was more aware of the fact that Kylo had let his arms wrap around Hux, holding the ginger steady against him.

“I’m sorry,” Kylo murmured. He was sorry for a lot of things.

Hux turned his head up so that he could press a lazy kiss to Kylo Ren’s throat. “Take me to my room and I’ll consider forgiving you.”  
\---

It was around the time that Hux was riding Kylo’s dick while Kylo sucked at his neck that the knight realized he had once again royally screwed up in terms of avoiding the General.

He would have to try harder.  
\---

Upon awakening Hux was hardly surprised to find that Kylo Ren had slipped away at some point. Most likely for good, depending on how everything would play out. But for now, Hux knew it would be awhile before Kylo would let himself slip up like that.

Deciding it wasn’t worth it to get caught up on things that were currently unchangeable, Hux dragged himself out of bed and got ready for the day. He had missed yesterdays meeting and knew they would ask where he’d been. He knew Kylo was doing what he viewed as best for Hux, and Hux also understood that for now Kylo Ren was probably right. The two would have to remain apart, or else Snoke’s prying mind would catch on to them.

As he climbed into the shower and let the warm water wash over him, Hux let himself push Kylo Ren from his mind and focus on the task at hand

Finish the Star Destroyer. That was all that mattered right now.

Once dressed, dried, and clean Hux exited his room, ready to face the day.

\---

Kylo Ren sat in his chambers in the middle of the floor, legs crossed, and hands resting on his knees. He had done this many times a day during his training. Meditating. It cleared his mind and strengthened it, wiping away all those unnecessary temptations that surrounded Kylo. Love, affection, comfort? All of those were merely distractions, tugging Kylo Ren away from his true purpose in life.

Which was to serve his Master.

At least that’s what it had always felt like, until he let that damn general worm his way into his thoughts and pervade every moment of his existence.

Now he wasn’t sure what his purpose was, he only knew what he felt and wanted. And what he wanted was Hux. And what he felt was utterly alone in facing the world without him.

But he would have to, for the Generals sake.

Because Kylo Ren knew that there was no room in his life for affection. No room for comfort. He had made his choice a long time ago to cut those ties, and he would have to stand by that decision. Any other option would get Hux killed, either by Snoke’s hand or his own.

And Kylo wasn’t sure if he could kill Hux.

He wasn’t sure if he could strike down another person he loved.

_It means I’ve been a mere pawn in everyone else’s life for long enough._

Hux’s words rang in Kylo Rens head, like some strange omen he couldn’t piece together. What in the Forces name was Hux planning? He supposed he could peak inside of Hux’s mind to find out, he was certainly capable. But that felt wrong, going searching through the Generals head, like he was a common prisoner. No. No, Kylo wouldn’t do that. He would trust that whatever Hux was planning wasn’t some insane suicide mission.

Besides, that was Kylo’s forte.  
\---

General Hux stood at his post, watching as the Star Destroyer was built to perfection. He watched so that nothing else could distract him. No inane thought of Kylo Ren whisking him away, just the hope that each piece of the Star Destroyer was well placed.

General Hux could always feel how empty he felt, always feel the aching hole in his ridiculous heart that was Kylo Ren. He tried to fill it up by focusing on the Star Destroyer but it was never enough. The gaping hole remained, tearing away at him, and for now there was nothing he could do about it besides focus on his current mission.

Build the Star Destroyer. Fulfill the plan.

That was the only whole thing that remained inside of the General at this point.

The only thing he had left that resembled hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL I hope you enjoyed it!! as per usual feel free to find me on tumblr (bexidot) and talk to me c: 
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FINAL CHAPTER and I just want to say that I'm floored by the comments I've received while writing this fic. I don't know if I would have initially kept going if not for the support I've seen so I just want to thank any and everyone again who's commented or left kudos or anything! you've helped me get back into writing and I love it <33

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa I hope you liked it! I love these two gay space sinners. Feel free to let me know what you thought c:


End file.
